


Second Chance

by RamenIsMyKryptonite



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Dead Bobby Singer, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Demon Tablet (Supernatural), Demons, F/M, Gates of Hell, Grief/Mourning, Love, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rape Recovery, Stubborn, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenIsMyKryptonite/pseuds/RamenIsMyKryptonite
Summary: 16 years ago, JJ and Dean had a baby girl who JJ was forced to give up. Years went by and it seemed the girl had fallen off the face of the earth. Now, 16 years later, a girl shows up on JJ's doorstep, injured and alone, with Dean's car and nowhere to go





	1. Chapter 1

Roslyn hesitated outside the house; she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to go inside. All she could think about were the blank stares that protruded out of her father and uncle’s lifeless eyes, the smell of their flesh as their bodies burned on top of their respective pyres and the blood stains that covered her jacket. 

Her phone read 6:47 in the morning. Roslyn didn’t know if she would be awake, she could be, a lot of jobs started at 7 and the car that was registered to her was still in the driveway, so Roslyn knew she was home. It didn’t take long for her to become restless, her knee started shaking, her teeth clinched. It didn’t help that her gut was burning every time her wound was jostled, she hadn’t been able to dig the bullet out and the more she moved, the deep it seemed to go. Had she been thinking clearly, she would have found her way a hospital, that wasn’t the only gunshot she suffered, but the one on her shoulder was a simple flesh wound. 

Everything in her head seemed to be flowing through a muffled filter. The lights seemed dimmer than they were supposed to be, it took her several seconds to process any new sound. It was amazing that she was even able to drive all the way here let alone know where she was. 

“To hell with it.” She turned the Impala off before climbing out of it. The idea of coming here had popped up after she went home to find the bunker completely empty. The only sound being the gentle hum of the air conditioning and the beating of her own heart in her ear. She didn’t want to be alone, but everyone she considered family had been killed, but there was one person who might work, one person who had up until now, dodged the bullet that came with being involved with the Winchesters and that was her mother. 

Dean Winchester and Jenifer Jareau had met one another in their teens, they skipped the friendship stage, becoming really close, really fast. A few weeks passed, and Jenifer got some unexciting news, news that caused her mother to almost kill her and John to nearly disown Dean. 

JJ’s parents, both deeply religious, automatically banned any speak of abortion and demanded that JJ be home schooled for the entirety of her pregnancy and give it up to the state after the baby was born. JJ fought them the whole time. After having lost her sister a few years earlier, she couldn’t think of giving her baby away, even if it meant being disowned. Her parents refused the idea of having a bastard grandchild growing up in their house, they refused to allow Dean any contact with JJ, and they refused to let her leave and raise her baby somewhere else. Eventually, JJ’s father managed to get his daughter to relent. Dean offered to take the baby, well, more like demanded. And though JJ’s parents didn’t like that idea either, once Dean signed the birth certificate, there wasn’t anything any of them could do. JJ’s only request was that she be named after her sister, Roslyn, and that Dean give her a locket that JJ’s grandmother had given to her before she died. All of which Dean held up without complaint. 

John eventually relented after Dean’s argument about monsters being able to use her as bate if they ever found out. It would be better if they could protect her. That’s how Dean ended up a young, single father and how Roslyn was raised without a mother, but now, Roslyn was standing on her front porch. She could see a light on inside through the frosted glass as well as someone’s silhouette moving around.

Roslyn leaned heavily on one leg, her other own barely able to support her and she briefly wondered if she had more injures then she thought. She had her hand pressed against the wall of the house to keep herself balanced as black spots floated around in her vison. Her stomach churned and flopped around, her thoughts were muddled and scattered. Roslyn wasn’t sure when she decided to knock, or if she thought about it at all. 6:58 her phone read when the door opened and JJ stood in front of her, half of her hair straightened, the other half clipped up. 

JJ looked at her expectantly, her eyes moving over Roslyn. She took in the cuts and bruises that covered her face, the posturer that clearly said, ‘I’m in pain’ and the somewhat glassy look in Roslyn’s eyes. 

“Are you Jennifer Jareau?” Roslyn asked. Her voice was raspy and cracked halfway through her sentence. JJ looked her over again, slightly stepping out of her house, pulling the door half closed behind her. 

“I am. Who…what’s your name?” JJ didn’t get any bad feelings from the girl, she looked like most of the teenage victims that she dealt with often in her line of work but though she was sympathetic, her son was still sleeping inside. 

It took her a few moments to respond, almost like she had forgotten her name, “Roslyn.” She said, closing her eyes tightly as another sharp burning pain moved thought her stomach. Roslyn took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, she shook her head to clear it. “Winchester. Roslyn Winchester.” JJ’s mouth dropped open slightly and she took the girl in again. “You…” Roslyn pressed her hand where the bullet had entered. “You gave me up when I was a baby.” Roslyn pulled her hand back from the house and pulled the locket she had tucked underneath the collar of her shirt. 

“I….what happened to you?” JJ didn’t know what to do. She didn’t really have a way to verify that this girl was in fact the baby she gave away all those years ago. Roslyn had been presumed dead after having looked for her for nine years. She reported her missing, gone thought just about every unidentified body that could possibly be her in the united states. She checked school records, social services in case she had ever been taken away from Dean. She left no stone unturned and after Dean was killed by law enforcement, JJ had officially given up hope of ever seeing her daughter. But now, now Roslyn could very well be standing directly in front of her, the car that was outside on the curb was the same make and model that the Winchesters had been reported driving, and she had the locket.

“Um.” Roslyn swayed slightly and JJ reached for her arm, trying to steady her. Roslyn hadn’t expected that though and her muddled thoughts didn’t process as fast as her body did. She pulled away from JJ quickly, too quickly, lost her balance on her wobbly legs and fell onto the porch. Roslyn felt something in her stomach tear at the movement and she couldn’t breathe for a second. 

“Roslyn?” JJ let go of the door and crouched down next to her. a million thoughts and questions moved through her head. Could she have been drugged? No, there wasn’t any reason to assume that first, her face had a lot of bruising, possibly a concussion. She’s too pale, blood loss? JJ couldn’t see any bleeding, at least not through her clothes. “Can you get back up?” Roslyn didn’t respond. Why is she holding her stomach? JJ pulled Roslyn’s hand away from her stomach and opened her jacket, unbuttoned her flannel shirt and lifted the blank tank-top underneath it. There was a white bandage that was wrapped all the way around her midsection several times. A red spot was slowly growing larger as the seconds ticked by. JJ pulled the bandage up to try and get a better look at what happened, and Roslyn groaned, pushing her away. 

“I need to see it. What happened?” Roslyn didn’t respond. JJ couldn’t tell exactly what happened but her first guess was a gunshot wound. “Were you shot?” Roslyn was breathing quickly but a small nod of her head gave JJ the answer she needed. “Okay.” 

“JJ?” Mellissa, Henry’s nanny, asked in slight panic as she came into the yard and up onto the porch. “What’s going on?” JJ looked up from the bleeding girl, replacing her eyes with pressure onto the wound. 

“I need you to call an ambulance okay?” JJ asked, her confusion and panic being pushed to the back of her mind as she fell into the training and experience she had as a federal agent. 

“Uh- oh- okay.” Mellissa dug out her phone from her purse. 

“Then I need you to go into the hall closet and grab me a towel, any towel.” Melissa pressed her phone against her ear and hurried inside the house. JJ turned her attention back onto Roslyn. “Hey.” She leaned forward, putting all of her weight onto the wound and Roslyn groaned again. “Who shot you? When did this happen?” Roslyn’s head moved towards the sound of JJ’s voice. 

“Everyone’s dead.” She said. 

“Who’s everyone?” 

“They’re all gone.” Roslyn coughed a few times and JJ noticed some blood coming out from between her lips. It was all happening so quickly, one moment JJ was straightening her hair and the next, she was trying to keep someone who could be the daughter she’d been looking for, for over a decade, from bleeding out all over her front porch. 

“JJ.” Melissa came back out, her phone pressed against her ear, a folded-up towel in her hand. “What do I tell them?” JJ glanced back at her quickly, taking the towel and pushing it against the wound. 

“Tell them a teenage girl is bleeding out from a possible gunshot wound. About 16 years of age.” Melissa rattled off what JJ told her and watched helplessly, not knowing what to do after that. “Go inside and sit with Henry.” JJ added, “make sure he doesn’t come outside.” 

The police got there first but by that time, Roslyn was no longer conscious. JJ attempted to explain the situation to the best of her ability, but there was too much information and too much anxiety in her head. She did make it clear that this would be a federal case regardless of what happened to Roslyn. When the ambulance arrived, the police tried keeping JJ there, wanting to get her statement before she left the scene but after she checked with Melissa that Henry would be okay, she climbed in the ambulance behind Roslyn.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ paced the waiting room in the hospital. They had taken her back as soon as they got there. JJ wasn’t sure what to tell the doctors, they weren’t a fan of ‘maybes’ or ‘possibly’ when it came to the identity of their patients. She sent Aaron a vague text message, she couldn’t put together a thoughtful or coherent sentience to save her life at the moment.  
Will called her after about an hour. He’d arrived home after his graveyard shift, Melissa had informed him of what happened, or at least what she understood of what happened.

“I think it’s her Will.” She said into the phone, sitting down in one of the chairs after receiving another look from the nurse sitting at the front desk.

“Who?” He asked, noting the breathlessness in her voice.

“Roslyn.” She said, “She…she showed up on the porch this morning. She had the locket that I gave her dad to give to her.”

“JJ.” He said. “I thought she was presumed dead.”

“Yeah, presumed. There wasn’t any proof that she was alive and there wasn’t any proof that she was dead.” JJ looked to the door that her operation was happening behind. “I…I don’t know…I. Will, it’s her. It has to be.” JJ licked her lips, “it has to be.”

“What happened?”

“She…it looks like she was shot. That’s all I know.” JJ said. “She was too disoriented for me to get any information out of her before she fell.” JJ sighed, “It all happened so fast.”

“Do you want me to come to the hospital?” She could tell he was tired by the sound of his voice. And just as he asked the question, she saw Aaron and David walking towards her.

“No…” She said, “get some sleep, she’s probably going to be in surgery for the next few hours at least, and Aaron just got here. There’s a chance they’re going to want to search her car that’s in on the curb.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m okay.” She said her goodbyes, once again telling him to get some sleep, before getting off the phone. She had to explain everything once again to Aaron and David after hanging up. She was thankful that Aaron knew all the details of Roslyn’s missing persons case, she had brought it to him to look over a few years ago.

“Did she tell you who shot her? Anything that could help?” Aaron questioned.

“No, all she said was, ‘everyone is dead’ and that ‘they’re all gone’ but she didn’t specify who.” JJ ran her hand through her hair, half of her hair straight, the other half frizzy and wavy.

“Did the doctor tell you her chances?” David asked gently, considering the frazzled look in JJ’s eyes. JJ was quiet for a moment.

“No, no one has told me anything. She- it looked like she had lost a lot of blood before I saw her.” JJ shook her head, licking her lips. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing…”

“You’re doing all you can.” David said. “Let us handle this.” JJ sighed. “You said she had a car outside your house?”

“Yeah.” JJ ran her hand through her hair, like she was trying to calm the frizz. “Its on the curb.”

“Okay.” David put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile. “She might have some ID or information that can tell us where she’s been all these years.”  
JJ nodded quickly, taking a deep breath, “Good, yes that’s good.”

“We’ll brief the team and get started. Do you want anyone to come sit with you?” JJ shook her head.

“I’m okay.” She looked back to the door they took her behind. “I’m okay.”

0000

“Agent Jareau?” JJ’s head shot up from where she had it in her hands. An hour and a half had passed since Aaron and David left the hospital. A surgeon was standing a few feet from the the double doors, looking around the room expectantly.

“Yes?” She stood up and quickly moved over to him, her arms crossed underneath her chest. “Is she okay?”

“She’s not out of the woods yet.” He sighed, giving JJ a sympathetic look. “The gunshot wound in her abdomen is infected, it looks like she had tried digging the bullet out herself at some point and when she fell this morning, it ripped farther into her small intestine.” He said. “We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. We have her on antibiotics and blood transfusions. The next 24 hours are going to be crucial.”

JJ bit her lip and nodded slowly. “What about the injuries on her face? Do you know if she has a concussion or…?”

“We haven’t been able to order a CT scan yet, but it’s definitely on our list of tests. She also has another gunshot wound on her shoulder, but it appears that the bullet went straight through and only nicked her collarbone.” JJ nodded again. “Would you like to sit with her?” JJ nodded again and he led her back into the ICU where Roslyn was hooked up to all kinds of machines and IVs. JJ licked her lips against and sunk down into the chair next to her bed, her hands resting flatly on her thighs as she looked the girl over in the brightly lit room.

“She’s also covered in quiet a bit of scars.” The doctor added as JJ moved inside.

“Do you have any guesses on what caused them?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. She’s got what appears to be ligature marks on her wrists and ankles but they’re old. She also has some on her thighs that look similar to the ligature marks, but I don’t know for sure if they came from the same thing.” The more he spoke about her injuries, the more JJ’s stomach dropped and churned. He spoke about a few more scars that he seemed a little worried about before he had to leave. The last thing he told her was that she should wake up within the next hour or two as the anesthesia wore off.

Now that she was able to see Roslyn in the light, it was crazy for JJ to see the resemblance between the two of them despite the swelling and discoloration of her skin. JJ watched her sleep for a few moments before letting herself relax a little in the uncomfortable chair. She saw the thick dull marks on her wrists, just like the Doctor had said. JJ lifted her arm up carefully and turned it so she could see if they went all the way around. They didn’t, the inside of her wrist was clear of any marks, she’d probably been tied to a chair.

She also had a tattoo on the inside of her forearm. It was a spiral of words, the inside going outward read “family don’t end in blood,” the words following directly after it looked to be in a different language, another language followed that one as well. Overall there were four different languages. One was Japanese, but other then that and English, JJ couldn’t identify the others.

“JJ?” Emily’s voice pulled JJ’s thoughts from the girl on the bed.

“Hey.” Derek was right behind her, both agents glancing at the girl in the hospital bed. JJ was a little worried about how her coworkers would react in the back of her head, but she kept pushing those thoughts farther and farther back, that wasn’t important.

“How’s she doing?” Emily asked.

“The doctor said that they wouldn’t know for sure for the next 24 hours. She lost a lot of blood.” JJ sighed. “Have you guys found anything?”

“We searched her car, there were quiet a few fake ID’s for her and the Winchester brothers. We also found these.” Emily passed JJ a stack of papers that they had found on the passenger seat of the Impala. There was a copy of JJ’s Drivers license, her car registration, literally anything that had JJ’s address on it. On the bottom of the first page, in a man’s handwriting. It said, find your mother, start over. ¬- Dad. JJ wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Dean Winchester was a wanted serial killer who had all of her information at his discretion. He obviously had thought it through if he had printed it all out and left it out for Roslyn to find.

JJ took a deep breath before handing the papers back to Emily. “I…” She shook her head and shrugged. “I always wanted to know what happened to her, where she was, what she liked. I’ve had nightmares where I get a phone call from a morgue, telling me that they found her body. Or worse, me and Will go camping and we find her buried somewhere. But, she’s a baby in all of those dreams.” JJ look back to the broken girl on the bed. “She’s not a baby.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Emily said. “You did everything you could to find her.”

“Yeah.” JJ scoffed, “everything except actually find her.” Emily and Derek shared a look but didn’t press anything.

“Have you spoken to Will?”

“Yes. He wanted to come, but I told him to get some sleep. He worked the graveyard shift last night.”

“You should let him come.” Derek said, “you shouldn’t be sitting in here by yourself right now.” JJ didn’t answer.

000

Roslyn woke up a few hours later, JJ leaned forward in her seat after she saw Roslyn blink a few times. It took Roslyn a few seconds to realize she was in a hospital. It didn’t help that her thoughts were pretty fuzzy and uncoherent thanks to both her concussion and the anesthesia they had her under.

JJ wasn’t sure if she should say anything, or let Roslyn get her bearings and speak first. She didn’t want to scare her, or overwhelm her, or even ask questions while she was in any kind of state other then normal. It took Roslyn several moments before she ever realized JJ was sitting next to her, and the confusion on her face was enough to tell JJ that she probably didn’t remember what had happened earlier that morning.

Roslyn looked at JJ for almost three full minutes before she opened her mouth to speak. “Water?” JJ almost jumped out of her seat at the request. She went for the plastic cup and pitcher that sat on the counter, her shaky hands nearly spilling the water as she poured. Roslyn took the cup and drank from it greedily, so much so that she started coughing as the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

“Careful.” JJ said gently, reaching for the cup, ready to grab it if Roslyn lost her grip. Roslyn took a few more sips before giving the cup up to JJ. There were a few more moments of silence before JJ felt the need to break it. “How are you feeling?” Roslyn was still having a hard time thinking of full on, understandable sentences.

She was trying to remember what happened. Why would she be here? Why wasn’t she with her father. The second she thought of her dad, the memories of them in the field came back. She was trapped hopelessly in her head as she watched the Demon slash the blade across her fathers throat. Watched the panic well up in his eyes as he drowned on his own blood, it felt like it was happening all over again in her head and she had no way to turn it off. She could fell his blood running through her fingers as she tried putting pressure on the wound, she could feel her father’s grip on her arm loosen as the gurgling in his throat died out until his body simply slumped down in her arms.

JJ watched the horror dawn over her features slowly, not knowing what to do. They teach you how to handle victims, how to speak with them, how to gain rapport, how to empathize, all things she’s never had issues doing before, but this was different. It wasn’t until Roslyn made a sound that was a cross between a hiccup and a sob that JJ’s need to comfort, outweighed her unease. She grabbed Roslyn’s hand slowly, giving Roslyn enough time to pull away.

“Hey.” JJ said, pulling her chair closer to the bed. “Roslyn.” She was trying to get the girl’s attention. It took some more speaking and squeezing of her hand before Roslyn acknowledged her. “You’re safe here.” JJ wasn’t sure what was going through Roslyn’s head, she had no way of knowing what happened to her unless Roslyn told her. Garcia hadn’t been able to find anything other then her taking and passing a GED test a few months ago in Lebanon Kansas. She found a few school records, but it looks like she’d been home schooled for the majority of her life.

Roslyn didn’t respond to her voice or to her touch. She eventually stopped sobbing loudly, JJ was surprised that a nurse hadn’t come in the room, and just cried quietly. Eventually she just pressed her head back into her thin pillow and screwed her eyes shut.

“Do you want me to grab the doctor?” JJ couldn’t tell if the look on her face was from physical pain or not. Roslyn finally registered JJ’s voice, she shook her head no.

“Where am I?” The last thing Roslyn remember happening, was her burning her father’s, uncle’s and Cas’s body. Everything else was blank.

“You came to my house this morning, do you remember?” Roslyn whipped at her eyes, flinching as she went to use the arm that got shot, she quickly switched to the other one. Licking her chapped lips as she shook her head. “Do you know who I am?” JJ asked tentatively. Roslyn nodded, but she was still confused, why would she go to her mother? She had promised herself a long time ago that she would never get her mother involved in her life, it was too dangerous, and she’d gotten to many people she cared about killed.

“The doctor said you might not remember. You’ve got a pretty bad concussion.” JJ glanced at all the IVs and the third blood transfusion they had her on. “You lost a lot of blood as well.” Roslyn didn’t respond. JJ chewed on the inside of her lip. She had dreamt about meeting her daughter from the moment she’d given her away. Some of the fantasies were beyond unrealistic, filled with tears of happiness and hugs. Some had Roslyn completely hating her, there weren’t any fantasies that had Roslyn seemingly uninterested. JJ wasn’t sure how to feel about it, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Roslyn wasn’t really there at the moment. She was in shock, she was concussed and on several different medications, throw in whatever happened to her and it was amazing that she was even functioning.

She eventually fell back asleep and she called Will, who had been debating on whether or not JJ needed space or if she needed him to come. Will managed to talk her into letting him come to the hospital, their neighbor was more than happy to watch Henry now that his Nanny had gone home for the day.

“She woke up for a about half an hour.” JJ said, standing in the doorway. She didn’t want to have a full-blown conversation in the room while Roslyn was sleeping.

“Did she tell you what happened?” Will asked, noticing JJ’s hand pulling on her necklace as she watched the sleeping teenager, almost like if she looked away, Roslyn would disappear.

“No. She cried a lot, like sobbing, and there wasn’t anything I could do…”

“You can’t blame yourself.”

“Yeah I can. I gave her away. If I hadn’t done that, she…” JJ sighed.

“You were 15.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m her mother. I should have put her first.”

“You thought you were. Blaming yourself isn’t gonna help her.” Will pulled her closer to him. “We’ll figure it out.” JJ didn’t say anything, just pulled at her necklace. “Did you call your team yet and tell them she woke up?”

“No.” JJ said, “I wanted her to myself for a while.” She glanced back up at her husband. “She wasn’t in any condition to be interviewed. I…I don’t know…I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to talk to her.”

“She did come to you.” Will pointed out, “there must be a part of her that wants to know you.”

“Or she wanted to yell at me, tell me just how much I ruined her life.”

“I don’t think that’s the case. Not with the information they found in her car.” JJ sighed.

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you gotten into it yet?” Derek leaned over Garcia’s shoulder as she attempted to hack into one of the two laptops they’d found in Roslyn’s car. 

“No, the firewall on this thing is incredible and the more I try and bypass it, the more the code deletes itself.” She frowned deeply until suddenly, the screen went completely black and the computer powered down. She groaned and slammed it shut. “You know what?” She shoved the computer out of her way and reached for the other one. This one obviously belonged to Roslyn. It was bright purple and covered in stickers, most of them were bands but a few were from TV shows and movie quotes. 

It took Garcia less then five minuets to get into it. Her home screen was a picture of Roslyn and Dean at what looked like an AC/DC concert. Both sporting AC/DC shirts, sporting the ‘rock on’ hand signal with mockingly serious faces. The picture looked to be a few years old. 

“What am I looking for?” Garcia asked. 

“Just see if anything stands out. Look though her emails, see if you can find anything that might point to what happened.” Spencer said. Garcia furrowed her eyebrows and started going through the files. 

“She likes pirating movies, she’s uh…there’s a lot of picture and video editing software, she plays an unsettling amount of Sims…” Garcia shook her head, “everything in here reads like a 16 year old girl…” Garcia was a little surprised not to find any kind of social media in her search history. “Uh, she does email a lot…” Garcia scanned the subjects. “Looks like this is how she speaks with her friends…here’s an entire chain of her and someone else complaining about a guy name Trevor.” Garcia chucked as her eyes caught a few of Roslyn’s colorful descriptions. “Looks like Trevor didn’t understand  
monogamy.” 

“What teenager uses email as a primary source of communication?” Derek questioned.

“There were a lot of phones in the Impala, she probably changes numbers so often that email is easier then transferring phone numbers every time.” Garcia said, looking up at Derek who shrugged at the theory. 

“Are there any between her and the brothers?”

“I don’t know…it doesn’t look like she’d got any of them saved as contacts, I’d have to go through everyone individually and try to guess. There aren’t any emails in the last week and there aren’t any alarming ones before that.” Spencer frowned and Garcia started looking in other parts of the computer. 

“Oh wow.” Garcia said as she opened the gallery. There were hundreds of pictures and videos. “She’s like a mini JJ.” Garcia said. 

“She looks like her at least.” Derek said quietly. The newest pictures had only been added a few weeks ago. Garcia clicked on a random video. It had obviously been filmed on her phone.  
Dean Winchester was sitting in a restaurant booth, bent over his plate, a large, half eaten burger in his hands. 

“Dad.” Roslyn’s voice came from behind the camera. Dean grunted but didn’t look up. “Daaaad!” Roslyn stretched the word out with a whine to her tone. Dean grunted again and looked up. A pair of animated brown dog ears appeared on his head as he continued chewing. The camera shook as a furry of giggles came through the speakers. Dean didn’t look at all amused as he finished chewing and swallowed. 

“Are there dog ears on my head?” a large animated tongue rolling out of his mouth as he asked, causing Roslyn’s giggles to pick up significantly. Dean’s serious face cracked for a moment and the video ended as a smile spread over his face. 

Spencer began reading her emails in depth while Garcia and Derek went through the photos and videos for next few hours. 

“Why would her father and uncle let her document all of this if they were on the run?” Garcia asked as they watched another video of Roslyn putting snapchat filters on her uncle’s face as he cleaned a plie of guns. 

“Well, she wasn’t posting them anywhere.” Derek said. 

“Yeah…but these are all on the cloud, she had an account that synced all the photos on her phone to her computer. Its all online.” 

“Maybe the brothers weren’t that tech-savvy.” Spencer offered, not looking up from his monitor. 

“Someone set up that other computer.” Garcia protested, “they would need to be a bit more then ‘tech-savvy’ to set something like that up.” 

“Well, judging by her emails, she had quite a bit of freedom.” Spencer leaned forward. “It looks like she has four main friends that that speaks with the most often. They talk about meeting up with each other, sometimes traveling several states away for concerts or parties. Looks like she smokes marijuana, she talks about different places to get it throughout the country.” Spencer said.  
Derek chuckled, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was on anything harder than that.” Garcia gave him a dirty look. “What? Look at who raised her.” 

“She’s just a kid Derek.” 

“Yeah, a kid that was raised by serial killers, I don’t have anything against her, but we don’t know anything about her. We don’t know where she’s been, who she’s been with, what she’s been doing, we found dozens of fake ids in the car that belong to her, At the very least she probably has a very warped sense of right and wrong.” Garcia huffed at his explanation, turning her attention back to the computer. 

“Ohh, she plays the guitar.” Garcia said, letting a short video of her playing go on for a few seconds before moving on to the next one.  
The next video was of Roslyn curling her hair. The video was 15 minuets long. Derek frowned. 

“She recorded herself doing her hair?” Derek leaned forward. The background was obviously a motel room, it looked like the back of the camera was facing the front of the room, because they could see the entire room from where she had the camera angled. Dean was sitting on the bed farthest away from Roslyn, pulling his boots on, he kept looking up at her, a confused look on his face. 

“Are you recording yourself curling your hair?” He stood up, coming up behind her. He gently pulled her hair of out the clip she’d used to section it. 

“What the hell?” She gave him a dirty look, fixing the clip. “Krissy wanted to see how I did it.” She said, picking up the curling iron. 

“Isn’t she coming to get you?” 

“I’ll be done by the time she’s here; this is so she can watch it later.” Dean pulled on the clip again and chuckled as Roslyn smacked at him. Sam came out of the closed bathroom door. He too gave his niece a confused look. 

“Are you-“ 

“Yes! Weren’t you two going somewhere?” Dean reached for the clip again, but she swung the hot iron at him, and he jumped back, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright.” He said. “No one’s gotta get burned.” He laughed. “You ready Sammy?” Sam chuckled at his niece. Dean moved off screen for a moment he went through whatever was on the table behind the camera. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. He kissed Roslyn on the forehead. “See you in a few days.” He said. 

“Right.” Dean’s voice chimed back in. “Don’t leave your  
drinks laying around, ever. Don’t take drinks from strangers, no drugs, no sex, no drinking and driving, don’t get arrested, don’t get killed, and last but not least, if it looks like something I would do, you probably shouldn’t.” He moved in behind her again.

“You forgot the ‘no fun’ rule.” She looked up at him and he smirked. Kissing her head like Sam had done. 

“Check in with me. You don’t check in, I come find you.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Sure.” 

“Love ya, be safe, call me if you need me.” 

“You too!” The brothers left the motel room and Roslyn went back to curling her hair. 

“He seems like a good Dad.” Garcia said, what she had watched completely contradicted everything that her team had told her about the Winchesters. Derek frowned; he too was having second thoughts about the profile they had on file. Garcia fast forwarded through the video slightly. 

“Go to the next one. She’s just doing her hair.” Derek said. 

“Wait.” Garcia said as Roslyn’s eyebrows furrowed and she glanced off camera to where the door to the room was, her hair was about halfway done by that point. Garcia played the video at normal speed. Roslyn mumbled some words under her breath that they couldn’t quite make out. She set the curling iron on the table and reached for something on the table, Garcia gasped when she saw that it was a gun. Roslyn popped out the clip to make sure that it was fully loaded before popping it back in and putting one in the chamber. 

“Derek-“ 

“Shhh.” He patted her arm, his eyes not moving from the screen. Spencer looked up from the emails at Garcia’s breath as well. Roslyn moved off screen and they heard the door open. 

“What?” She didn’t sound welcoming. 

“I got an order of Pizza for-“ 

“Sorry, I didn’t order any pizza.” There wasn’t any sound for a moment until Roslyn was shoved back on screen, falling to the floor, the gun dropping from her hand as she moved to catch herself, the door slammed shut and something fell to the floor with a loud ‘thunk’ and someone else moved into the frame. 

“Well, I think you should accept it anyway.” Everything moved very quickly after that. Roslyn jumped back to her feet and the guy lunged at her. Garcia closed her eyes as the guys fist connected with Roslyn’s face, it was almost like she could see the computer shaking from the force. Roslyn quickly moved to her feet and they struggled for several minutes, at one point, he pulled a knife from somewhere on his person. 

Derek was impressed with how well Roslyn was able to hold her own. Despite her being almost half the size of the other man, every hit he landed, she took each and kept on fighting. Once the knife was pulled out, it became her mission to take it. At one point they had dropped onto the floor between the two beds were the camera couldn’t see what was happening. Her head popped up from between the beds and she stood, the knife in her hands. There was faint sounds of groaning. 

Roslyn’s face was bloody and the half of her hair that had been perfectly curled, was now frizzy and messed up. Her nose was bleeding pretty heavily, and her shirt was cut up. Derek couldn’t see if she’d been cut. She dragged her hand under her nose and looked at the blood, her eyebrows pulled together and she then turned her attention to her shirt. 

“Really? I just bought this!” She gave a murderous look towards the man on the floor. She pulled the shirt off over head as she moved into the bathroom. She washed her face and by the time she came back out, the guy on the floor was starting to climb back onto his feet, slowly. Roslyn came out with a white towel pressed against her face. The expression on her face became exasperated when she saw that he was regaining his composure. She walked around him in a wide ark and came to the table. She picked a sawed-off shot gun, and Garcia’s heart dropped into her stomach. She had absolutely no  
idea what Roslyn was going to do. She didn’t want to believe that this teenage girl was capable of killing anyone. 

Roslyn tossed the towel onto the bed and swung the gun around and hit the butt of it into the side of his head. The man dropped to the floor again and they couldn’t see him. Roslyn crouched down next to the man for a moment before getting up and pulling the other chair towards him, and awkwardly pulling his unconscious body into it. After he was somewhat balanced on the chair, she went digging around in one of the duffle bags on the beds and pulled out some rope and tied the man up. It was then that she seemed to remember that she’d been filming the entire thing and sighed as she moved to turn the camera off. 

000

Roslyn slept for the majority of the next two days. It became clear that she was making up for whatever sleep she lost, the few times that she did wake up, she wasn’t awake long enough or emotionally stable long enough to questioned. The infection in her abdomen was almost cleared out thanks to the antibiotics they had her on. 

Her team showed JJ the videos, and while the level of violence that didn’t even seem to affect Roslyn, she was relieved to see that she looked relatively happy, that Dean was good to her, at least with what Roslyn recorded. 

“JJ…this doesn’t look good.” Derek said after JJ finished watching the video where she knocked out and tied that guy up. 

“It was self-defense!” JJ protested. “What do you mean ‘doesn’t look good?” Her tone was anything but friendly, and Derek had to remind himself that JJ was way too emotionally involved to think clearly when it came to Roslyn. 

“You’re right, but the second she goes from fighting to tying him up is when it becomes a crime. You know that.” 

“But-“ 

“We don’t know what happened to him. Garcia tried looking it up, but she didn’t have nearly enough information to narrow it down, but I think its safe to say that the Dean didn’t let him leave that motel room alive.” JJ took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping at him. 

“Morgan…she…” JJ glanced into the hospital room where Roslyn was still sleeping. 

“I understand you want her to be the innocent little girl that you lost to Dean Winchester, but you need to accept the fact that she isn’t, she’s almost legally an adult-“ 

“Spencer said that he didn’t see anything alarming in her emails.” 

“But you also just watched a video of her beating the crap out of a guy, and then tying him to a chair, that doesn’t concern you?. She didn’t even call the cops!” 

“He attacked her! And Dean probably conditioned her into not calling the cops. They were wanted, the police are the last people they want getting involved.” 

“I’m not saying it was her fault-“ 

“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like.” Derek sighed. 

“I can’t begin to understand what you’re going through, and I’m not going to pretend that I do.” 

“Exactly, why don’t you wait to make assumptions about how ‘innocent’ or ‘troubled’ she is until she wakes up and can defend herself.” JJ didn’t wait for Derek to say anything as she went back into the hospital room and retook her seat next to her bed. 

It wasn’t until the fourth day of her being in the hospital that she was awake for more than two hours and responding to questions and conversation normally. 

“Are you hungry?” JJ asked, “I can get you some Jell-O from the cafeteria, I don’t think they want you eating anything heavy.” Roslyn licked her lips. 

“Okay.” Roslyn attempted to readjust herself so it would be easier to sit up, but her left arm couldn’t support her. “Damn it.” 

“I’ll get the Jell-O.” Will said. He’d taken the week off work and Garcia had enthusiastically agreed to watch Henry since they hadn’t been able to find anything else on Roslyn anyway. JJ helped her move up.

Roslyn raked her fingers through her hair and wrinkled her nose at the greasy mess. “I need a shower.” JJ had been pretty impressed with just how long her hair was, it had come down to her lower back when she’d been standing. JJ wasn’t sure of the texture though, she hadn’t been paying attention before and now that it was so dirty, the oils were weighing it down. “And a drink.” She added. 

“Water?” JJ stood up, moving to where she had put the pitcher. 

“Not that kind of drink.” JJ faltered for a moment before she caught the meaning. She chuckled a little. 

“I don’t think your doctor would approve of that.” 

“Screw the doctor.” Her voice was still pretty horse. It almost sounded painful. JJ pored her a cup anyway and handed it to her before sinking back down into her chair. JJ’s eyes were heavy, and she kept fighting off the urge to sleep.

“You’re looking a lot better.” JJ said, she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say. Roslyn drank the water almost completely before trying to set it on the little hospital try that JJ had moved closer to her. Roslyn was at a loss too, but more so because she didn’t know where she stood. Everyone was gone, if everyone was gone, what was she supposed to do? “They took you off the blood transfusions.” 

“What…?” Roslyn wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask, “what’s wrong with me?” It didn’t sound right coming out of her mouth, but her head wasn’t working correctly. 

“You were shot. Twice…once in the shoulder and once in your stomach.” JJ said gently. “You have a concussion…and the wound in your stomach is infected. The doctor said it was a few days old at least.” Roslyn tried thinking back. She remembered everyone dying, she remembered burning their bodies, but even those memories were fuzzy. She faintly remembered a gun, but she couldn’t pinpoint when she could have been shot. 

“I…I don’t remember.” She said, licking her lips and glancing at the IV bags that were behind her, she couldn’t read them from her angle. “How…how did I get here? Where…where’s the Impala?” 

“You drove here, and the car is at my house.” JJ was slightly concerned that Roslyn didn’t remember, even though they’d had a similar conversation the first time she’d woken up. 

“Oh.” Roslyn said, her voice still confused. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Roslyn shook her head. She didn’t want to think about the last things she remembered. JJ frowned. “Do you know who I am?” Roslyn nodded, and JJ sighed. 

“We found my information in the passenger seat of your car; it looks like your dad left you a note to come and find me.” Roslyn looked at her, like really looked at her. 

“You went through the Impala?” JJ couldn’t read her face very well, but she knew she wasn’t happy about it. 

“Roslyn, you’ve been considered a missing person for more than a decade. We needed as much information as we could get.” Roslyn kept looking at her, she was more worried about them finding the arsenal in the trunk then she was about anything else, but even so, she felt violated. The impala was her home, and to have someone, basically a stranger, going through her and her family’s things felt awful. Judging by JJ’s face, Roslyn was pretty sure she didn’t find the weapons. 

Will came back in at that moment with her Jell-O. It distracted her from their conversation. Roslyn didn’t realize how hungry she was until Will handed her the cup and a spoon. “Thank you.” She used her good hand to grab them with. It took her a moment to get the lid off and to eat it. JJ let her eat. 

“When are they going to let me leave?” Roslyn asked after several moments of silence. 

“The doctor said you’re healing up nicely, and they would consider releasing you a couple days after you woke up.” Roslyn wrinkled her nose at the thought of being there for a few days. She didn’t like hospitals. It didn’t help that she couldn’t remember if they had succeeded in closing the gates of hell, it was all too blurry. There was a chance that Demons could be coming after her at any time, but there was also a chance that Demons were gone forever. 

“Can I leave now?” JJ thought she was joking for a second before she saw that the girl was 100 percent serious. 

“Not until the doctor releases you.” 

“Can’t I voluntarily release myself?” 

“No, you’re a minor, your parent or legal guardian would have to sign you out.” JJ could see that Roslyn was getting frustrated. 

“Well, he’s dead.” She said it rather bluntly. JJ tried reading the look on her face, but it was cold. Not confused like it had been a few moments before. 

“But I’m not.” It took JJ a few seconds to spit the words out. She really hadn’t wanted to enforce any kind of ‘authority’ so soon into their meeting. From what she understood about teenagers, they didn’t like being told what to do by anyone on a good day, and they especially didn’t like it when someone they didn’t know tried to tell them what to do. JJ could have sworn she saw Roslyn’s eye twitch. “But I’ll sign the papers the second the doctors say okay.” Roslyn looked back to her Jell-O and JJ gave Will a helpless look. She didn’t know what to do. She had no idea what she was doing. The last thing she wanted to do was make Roslyn more upset. 

A nurse came in a little while later asked her a few questions about how she felt. They ended up asking JJ and Will to step out so they could change her bandages.

“Well, I guess that went better then I thought it would.” JJ said. They were a little ways away from the door but still close enough that they would see when the nurses left the room. 

“She’s probably having a hard time piecing everything together.” Will assured her. JJ leaned up against the wall. “What happens after they let her out?” Will asked. He’d been thinking of the question since  
her identity had been confirmed, but he hadn’t been sure how to broach it with JJ. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what happens? Does she come home with us? Or? I don’t know.” 

“Why wouldn’t she come home with us? She a minor, she’s my responsibility.” Will sighed at the defensiveness in her tone. 

“I understand. But she’s 16, she’s not a little girl and we don’t know her.” 

“Then we get to know her.” 

“I agree, but…I think we need to…be cautious. Even in there, she didn’t like the idea of you having authority over her. What happens when you have to do it again? At home? What about Henry, you don’t think she might grow to resent him because you kept him, and you didn’t keep her?” JJ bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him.

“Where do you suggest she go then?” Will was a little surprised how well her tone matched the teenager’s from just a few minuets before. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I think you should have her one of the therapists from the hospital evaluate her before she gets released, and I think we just need to be careful.” JJ glanced back towards the room. “Do you want to call your team? Do you want me to?” 

“No.” JJ said. “I want to talk to her a little more before they start asking her questions.” Will nodded. 

“Do you want me to come back inside?” 

“I…no. I don’t know if…I think it should just be me.”


	4. Chapter 4

JJ felt a little better when she came back to room. She knocked gently against the door. Roslyn was leaning against the bed, her eyes screwed shut and it looked like she was holding her breath. Roslyn didn’t look at all amused to see JJ coming back in.

“I understand that this is probably a lot for you, but-“

“If you’re about to apologize or explain yourself, don’t… D-“ she stumbled over his name, “dad told me what your parents did, and I know you put a lot of effort into finding me.” Her tone was empty. “I don’t think you did anything wrong, there isn’t anything you need to say ‘sorry’ about. If anything, you’re the one that deserves an apology.” Roslyn reached for the water that was sitting on her table. JJ walked further into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“You know a lot more than I thought you would.” JJ said. “To be completely honest, I don’t know what to say to you, I don’t know what to ask, I don’t know what you’ve been through and I can’t…” JJ shrugged, glancing down at the scars on her wrists, Roslyn followed her gaze and licked her lips, moving her hands away like it would hide the scars. JJ look back up to her face and she saw guilt on Roslyn’s face, and she didn’t understand it. JJ sighed. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, and I know it’s going to be an adjustment, but I can’t let you do something that I know is only going to hurt you, does that make sense?” Roslyn didn’t answer. “You almost died, you have a really bad infection in the wound in your stomach, you had to get emergency surgery and several blood transfusions. Those are not going to heal overnight and right now; the hospital is the best place for you to be until the doctors decide you will be okay without constant medical care.”

“I’ve had worse. And survived fine on my own.” Was the only argument that Roslyn could think of.

“Well, you’re not on your own.” Roslyn looked away from her, blowing a long breath out of her nose. All she wanted was to be left alone, she didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want the nurses to be coming in and out all the time, she didn’t want to explain anything, and she didn’t want to deal with other people’s emotions. She should have never come here, what made her think that this would be a good idea?

JJ was silent for a few moments as she watched Roslyn’s face fix back into the non-interested persona and watched her curl back into that shell.

000

“Do you think she’s ready to be interviewed?” Hotch asked as JJ mixed herself a cup of coffee. Roslyn had asked to be left alone and JJ was respecting that. She heard Hotch’s question, but she thought it over for a few moments before answering it.

“I don’t know. I’m worried if we try and force information out of her, it will make the situation worse.” She poured about half a cup of sugar inside before stirring it up. “She…when she woke up the first time, she wasn’t, she didn’t really talk but she was, she just cried and she looked so scared, and helpless and she couldn’t remember how she got here…” JJ took a deep breath. “But she knows who I am. She said that Dean told her about me, what happened, and she knew I was looking for her. I don’t know if he told her while it was happening, or if it was something she found recently. She wouldn’t let me apologize.”

“That’s a good sign.”

“How?” JJ asked.

“It means she doesn’t blame you. You won’t have to fight through that resentment.” His elaboration didn’t make her feel better.

“Maybe not that resentment, but she is not happy about being here, she’s already asked to leave the hospital.”

“And go where?” JJ shrugged. “Has she mentioned anything about Dean or Samul?”

“When I told her that her parent needed to sign her out of the hospital, she said he was dead. But that’s about it.”

“Did she say when he died? Or anything about what happened?” JJ shook her head.

“When she came to my house, she said ‘everybody’s gone’. That’s all the information she’s told me.”

“Well, hopefully she’ll open up a little more.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think questioning her is going to help.”

“But if we don’t ask questions, I doubt she’s going to offer up any of the information without prompting.”

“I don’t think she’ll answer it with prompting. I think it will just make her more untrusting. You should have seen her face when I let it slip that you guys looked through her car. I’m dreading what’s she going to say or do when she finds out we basically scrubbed through her private messages and camera roll.” Aaron was sympathetic to JJ’s position, but there was a lot more pressure on this case then he felt like JJ understood.

Roslyn wasn’t just JJ’s daughter, she was also the daughter of Dean Winchester, a man who faked his death several times, a man who made it to the top of the FBI’s most wanted list at one point. Every single supervisor over his head all the way up to the Director has reached out personally wanting to know the progress of the investigation. It was only a matter of time until the press got a hold of it, thankfully Roslyn’s a minor and they wouldn’t legally be able to print her name. The last thing Aaron wanted was for the case to be reassigned and have another team take over, a team that might not care about trying to protect the fractured relationship between the mother and daughter.

“JJ, we need to question her. If we don’t start making progress and providing answers, they will take us off the case and reassign it to another team.” He tried saying it gently, but he needed to get across how serious it was.

“What? They, they can’t do that.”

“It’s a high-profile case, they want answers and if we don’t come up with them, they will find people who will.” 

“They want her to give up everything on her father? From the videos that you’ve guys shown me, it looks they had a good relationship.”

“I know.”

“She doesn’t trust us.”

“I know.” 

“And she’s not going to trust us if we start hounding her for information.” 

“You’re right, and I’m doing my best to hold them off.” JJ took a deep, frustrated breath, not wanting to take her frustration out of him. She knew she could invoke and prevent them from asking her, that is until they got a warrant and then there wasn’t anything she could do about it. “We did find a few interesting things in her email.” Aaron said, steering the topic away to something else. JJ huffed but gestured for him to continue.

“We believe that her email was mostly used as a way for her to keep in contact with her friends. It doesn’t, or it didn’t look like she ever used it to speak with her father or uncle, Reid found four emails that were sent over four months about two years ago.” Hotch pulled his phone out and pulled something up before handing it over to JJ.

_Hey, Uncle Sam. Kevin and I made it out. Not entirely sure how but we did, Kevin’s fine but I’ve seen better days. I tried calling all the numbers I know off the top of me head, but they’re all dead, all of dad’s are dead too. We made it back to Rufus’s cabin, but you guys weren’t there, and I don’t know where else to look. This is the last way I can think of to contact you directly. Hopefully you see this soon, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to dodge Crowley and his minions on my own. Love you. _

_-Roz _

JJ glanced up from the phone. While she understood what the email said, it was too vague for her liking. “Do we have any idea who Crowley is? Or Kevin?” Hotch shook his head.

“There’s more.” Hotch swiped while it was still in her hand. “She sent this one about a month later.

_Uncle Sam, obviously I still haven’t heard back from you. Everyone I’ve spoken to said that you’re off the map. I don’t know what that means, maybe Crowley or someone was holding you somewhere else. I don’t know what to do. I’m not strong enough to keep going like this. It’s only a matter of time until they catch up. I raided some of Grandpa’s supply drops so money’s not a problem, I can’t believe I even remembered where to look. Hopefully I can either find you guys or you’ll find me. Love you, _

_-Roz_  
  


JJ didn’t wait for Hotch to move on to the next one.

_Please answer. _

JJ bit on the inside of her lip and swiped again.

_Well, I guess you’re dead. That’s the only reason you wouldn’t be getting these. I guess I’ll just keep making it work on my own. Not like I have any other choice. _

JJ tried to swipe again but there wasn’t any more. She looked back up at Hotch. “So, the brother’s died when we originally thought they did?”

“Based on these emails, that’s what we thought, but the newest photos on her laptop are timestamped within the last month. My guess is that they were reunited at some point.”

“But we don’t know how long she was on her own?” Hotch shook his head. “What about this…Crowley? Kevin? Do we know who they are?”

“We’ve been running all the different people we’ve found in her pictures and videos through face recognition. It looks like Kevin is Kevin Tran. He went missing a few years ago, presumed dead. We’ve contacted his mother, but she’s been defensive and tight lipped. We haven’t found anything on Crowley.” Hotch grabbed his phone, placing it back into his pocket. “She mentions Crowley in another Email that she sent within the last six months. Dean wouldn’t let her and someone named ‘Hazel’ go off on there own until, as she says in the email, “Crowley is taken care of”. Other than that, there isn’t any other clues of who he is.”

“What about all her friends? Do we know who they are, can we talk to them?”

“Garcia ran into a few obstacles with that.” Hotch said, “But we’re looking into it.” JJ sighed. “She’ll be okay.” He said.

“I know she’ll be fine physically, I’m just worried about the long term.” JJ looked down at the coffee cup and chewed on the inside of her lip. “Will’s worried about her coming home with us.”

“I can see why he would be hesitant.” Hotch said, “but I also understand where you’re coming from.” JJ took a deep breath. “Based on the videos that I’ve seen, she looks like a regular teenage girl. So far everything on that lap top goes against the profile we have on file.” JJ’s phone vibrated in her back pocket.

“I know…I just. This whole case has me stressed out. I know that I don’t know her, I didn’t raise her, I don’t know what she’s been told or what she’s gone through. But she’s my daughter-“ She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she spoke, her voice trailing off as she read the notification.

It was an email, Roslyn’s name in the subject bar. JJ furrowed her eyebrows and set her coffee down on the counter before clicking on the notification. There was a video file attached to the message, but the text was full of names and phone numbers and it was signed, -dean. JJ clicked on the video and it took several moments for it to load.

Dean popped up on the screen and JJ’s eyes widened. He was sitting at a desk in a room without any windows. The walls looked to be concrete. He was leaning forward onto the desk, his chin resting on his chin.

“Hotch.” JJ paused the video and showed it to her boss. He took the phone from her and played the video for a few moments.

“I need you to send this it Garcia.” JJ took the phone back and did as told. She didn’t have any idea what the video was going to say. Did that mean the Dean was still alive? Who sent it?

“The body of the email has a bunch of names and phone numbers.” JJ said, Hotch took the phone back again and scanned them.

“These are the names on they found on the fake IDs that were in the car.” JJ frowned. “The numbers probably correlate with some of the phones they found as well. We’ll look into the video.”

“I want to see it.” JJ said quickly. “It was sent directly to me. Dean sent it for me.”

“I don’t know if I would recommend it at the moment, not when you’re going through everything with Roslyn.”

“Hotch. I’m fine. I want to watch the video.” His facial expression was the same mask as it always was. If this had been any other case, this need to watch the video wouldn’t have been an issue, but the fact that this was Dean Winchester, a man who made it to the FBI’s most wanted list and seemed to have faked his death several times left a bad taste in his mouth. Having JJ wrapped up in it with her being the Mother of Dean Winchester’s daughter didn’t help the issue any.

“Okay. Why don’t you let us go over it first, make sure there isn’t anything really disturbing when it comes to Roslyn. You really should be focusing on her here, she needs you.” JJ took a deep breath in through her nose. She didn’t have it in her to fight him.

0000

Roslyn spent the majority of her alone removing the IV’s they had her in, climbing out of her bed and getting dressed. It took a lot longer then she thought it would, it didn’t help that her bra her surviving flannel shirt was stained in her own blood. The bra strap was pressing down on her shoulder injury, but she dealt with it through clenched teeth. The pain was helping cut through the haze in her head. Once she got the last button on her shirt through the hole, she needed to sit down and take a break. It pissed her off menial movements caused her to lose her breath and made her want to double over in pain.

A few deep breaths helped but her lower stomach throbbed and burned. In the meantime, her eyes traveled to the phone on the end table. She knew she should be calling Felix, he was probably looking for her. She remembered sending Hazel with him a few days before everything happened. She’d known things were going she briefly recalled calling him after everything happened, but she couldn’t remember what was said. She really didn’t want to get him involved with the FBI, but she knew if the roles were reversed she’d flip the fuck out. Eventually she just got over her hesitation and picked the phone up. It took her several moments to recall his newest phone number but when she finally got it, he answered on the third ring.

“Hello?” He sounded tired but panicked at the same time.

“Felix?” She pressed her arm into her stomach, thinking that maybe a little bit of pressure might ease the pain.

“Roz? Where the hell are you?” She heard the sound of something falling in the background.

“In a hospital somewhere in Virginia. What fell? Was that Hazel?” She looked around the room, trying to find something with the hospital’s name on it.”

“Hazel is fine, but she misses her mother, Virginia?” Things were moving around on the other end of the phone, it sounded like a zipper was closing. “Why are you in Virginia? I went to the bunker after you called me, but Kevin said you disappeared a few days ago. Roslyn, what happened?” He didn’t want to bring up the fact that he found the three burned bodies of who he guessed to be Dean, Sam and Castiel.

“I don’t know.” She tried getting through the answer, but her voice broke. “I…I just remember send you and Hazel away before everything happened, and then it happened and then…” She took a deep breath, but it shot another round of pain though her abdomen.

“Its okay. Hey. Look, I’ll be there soon, we’ll figure it out.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I went to my mom.” She said. “I don’t know, I don’t know why but I did, and she works with the FBI and they’re going to ask questions and…you don’t need to be around the FBI, they don’t know about Hazel yet and I want to keep it that way.” She swiped the back of her hands under her eyes.

“Doesn’t matter.” He said. “What’s her name.”

“Felix-“

“No, Roslyn, give me some information so I can find you.” She was quiet for a few seconds before telling him what she knew. “Are you okay.”

“No.”


	5. Chapter 5

JJ was not amused when she found Roslyn dressed back in her street clothes and all her IVs pulled out, but her annoyance and frustration was put on hold when she saw that Roslyn had passed out in her bed. JJ simply called in a nurse and helped them get her situated once again.

When Roslyn woke up again, it was the following afternoon. She freaked out internally for a few moments when she remembered her conversation with Felix. She didn't want him coming and bringing Hazel. For one, the baby didn't need to be in a hospital full of sick people, and second, the Feds didn't need to know about her, or know about Felix. She couldn't remember the time she called him, it could very well be to late to stop him, or he might just not listen. Once Felix had his mind set on something, getting him to veer off path was like trying to push a 10 ton bolder up a hill. It didn't help that he knew she was injured, he tended to get tunnel vision when she was out for the count.

She almost thought it had been a dream because she was back in a hospital gown, but JJ made sure to tell Roslyn to leave it on, that they needed easy access to her injuries and getting up and moving around like that could have really made them worse.

"Do you think you'd be up at answering a few questions?" JJ asked while Roslyn clicked through the few channels that the hospital offered. Roslyn glanced at her.

"What kind of questions?" She shut the tv off after it became clear there wouldn't be anything on that she wanted to watch.

"Well," JJ cleared her throat, "questions about what happened."

"No." Roslyn said quickly. JJ sighed. She knew she couldn't keep stalling, the last thing she wanted was for another team to come onto the case and forcefully interview her. Roslyn was looking at her expectantly. "I'd rather not."

"I understand-"

"Please don't. You don't understand because you don't know what happened. I'm not going to talk about it. I'm just not. I'm not going to talk about my dad, and…" Roslyn broke eye contact, her gaze moving to the ceiling and she was quiet for a moment. When she started talking again, her voice was much quieter. "The only thing I might answer questions about, is you, or I guess why I didn't contact you before, things like that. And that's only because I feel like you deserve answers." Roslyn licked her lips. JJ was slightly perturbed by her admitting that she could have contacted JJ sooner, part of her wanted to believe that Roslyn was physically unable to contact her, not that she actively chose not to.

"This is all at your pace." JJ assured her.

"There is no pace." Roslyn corrected. "I'm not talking to any FBI agents. At all. I might not have been thinking clearly when I came to you, but I know I came to you as my mother, not as an FBI agent." Roslyn held her gaze for several moments and JJ chewed on the inside of her lip and slowly nodded.

"Okay." JJ knew it wasn't going to be easy, in fact it was probably going to be difficult to keep her bosses, those above Hotch's head, from forcibly interviewing her, but she wasn't going to make Roslyn do anything, not if she could help it. "You said a second ago that you could have contacted me sooner?"

"I could have. Dad gave me the option a few years ago, he said that he would 'make it work' or something if I wanted to contact you and get to know you. But….there were a lot of things going on…a lot of really bad…people that were going after Dad and Uncle Sam and me because they wanted to use me against them, I didn't want to risk you getting caught in the cross fire." JJ pulled her chair a little closer to her bed.

"Are there still bad people coming after you?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "I…I can't remember what happened, I can't remember if Dad finished the job or not." Roslyn looked down at her lap, trying to push the memories of him dying from her head, she didn't want to relive them again.

"What job?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Roslyn, I need to know if you're safe or not." JJ went to reach for her arm but thought better of it. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"I…I'll know soon." Roslyn glanced at the phone on the bedside table. She wasn't sure how Felix was going to find her, she hadn't given him the most helpful information when they had been on the phone before. "But…it doesn't matter."

"It does. Is there anything you're willing to tell me? Anything that I can use to keep you safe?"

"No." JJ could see her closing off again and she quickly thought of another question to change the subject.

"Can you tell me a little about your child hood? Where you home schooled? I saw that you got your GED."

"Uncle Sam and Bo-, someone else homeschooled me. Dad made me get my GED, he said that I would need when I went on to 'live a normal life' or if I ever wanted to go to college."

"He's right." JJ said. "You need a GED for most jobs unless you want to be casher or bagger or work in fast food."

"Yeah, he really wanted me to go to regular high school for my senior year. He wanted me to have a prom and walk across the graduation stage, but…I was done with school, I had other things to worry about and making time for a legit school schedule just wasn't an option." JJ was slightly surprised with how alert she sounded, surprisingly, her concussion really wasn't that bad, it had been the blood loss that had her so disoriented.

"Do you know what you want to do? Do you have any ideas for college?"

"No. To be honest, I haven't had the mental capacity to think any farther ahead then tomorrow. Just have to survive one day at a time." Roslyn didn't like the look on JJ's face while she said it, she almost looked guilty and that hadn't been Roslyn's intention. JJ glanced down that the scared ligature marks on her wrists.

"Do you mind if I ask you about that?" Roslyn followed her gaze and frowned. Roslyn thought about it for a second. She didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want JJ to know about it. It was for sure one of the darkest moments of her life, the only good that came from it was Hazel, but still.

"Do I want to talk about it? No."

"Can you at least tell me how old the scars are?"

"Why does it matter how old they are?"

"Because, I'm just trying to create a time line in my head." JJ's thoughts had drifted to the emails to her uncle that they had found. She'd guessed that the ligature marks had come from wherever she'd escaped from.

"I guess close to two years, give or take few months." She shrugged, wincing as she jostled her shoulder. JJ nodded, her assumptions confirmed. As Roslyn's thoughts moved back to Hazel, her anxiety started to surface again. She didn't want her daughter around the FBI, maybe it was because she was worried about them finding her unfit to be a mother. She didn't want them to look at her life, or how they thought her life looked, and then decide that she couldn't possibly raise another human being. Maybe it was because she didn't want JJ to know about what happened to her, and she wanted to keep the really dark, and ugly experiences she'd gone through out of the air.

JJ noticed the difference in the teenager rather quickly. She thought about some other questions that she wanted answers to. There were way too many to sort in her head, half of them, JJ didn't think she would answer anyway.

A few hours later, David and Emily came back to tell JJ what was on the video.

"It was mostly him apologizing and explaining why he didn't bring her to you after you started looking for her. He also sent you all of her aliases and credit card numbers she was using so you would be able to find her if she didn't come to you like he meant her to do." Emily said. "He didn't go into a lot of detail why, but it summed up to him not wanting to put you in danger because of the people that were after them."

"That's basically what Roslyn told me as well." JJ sighed.

"He talked about her personality, what she likes and doesn't like, things she's scared of, he even mentioned some things she might try an 'get away with' as he put it. But there was something else that…kind of threw us through a loop." David said. "He mentions a granddaughter, he refers to her a Hazel, which makes a lot of sense when you read through Roslyn's emails. Hazel is mentioned pretty often, but we figured it was one of her friends." JJ's eyebrows furrowed.

"Granddaughter, like Roslyn's baby?" Emily nodded.

"We can't find any record of it, but we can't find records of anything so it's really not that surprising."

"So, she has a baby?"

"That's what Dean Winchester said in the video." David said.

"where is she?" JJ asked, the question was more for herself then for David. "Roslyn hasn't mentioned anything about a Baby." It didn't make sense, why wasn't Roslyn worried? The agents were quiet for a few moments.

"We're not sure, we haven't been able to find any pictures on her computer, but Garcia found an encrypted file that she thinks might have some inside. Roslyn was also really careful about how she spoke about Hazel in her emails."

"But, why would she leave all the other pictures out in the open on her laptop, but then hide any evidence of her baby? That doesn't make sense."

"Dean mentioned that she's really protective of her. She could very well just be doing it as a safety precaution."

"But on her own laptop? Was she worried it would be hacked or…?" It just didn't make any sense to JJ.

"Well, we got into it." Emily pointed out. "Some of the videos I've seen points to her being a little paranoid. Dean also said that she's got some trust issues."

"But she said she doesn't remember what happened. If she doesn't remember, why isn't she more worried about Hazel? She's been here for almost a week. That's a long time for a child to be away from their mother."

"I hate to consider it, but didn't she say that everyone was dead?" David said. JJ's stomach churned at the thought and she scanned back through Roslyn's behavior, shaking her head.

"I don't think so." JJ said, "she's not acting like a mother who lost a child."

"You could just ask her about it." Emily said, "is she starting to warm up to you?"

"I don't know if I would call it 'warming up'. I'm worried about why she'll say or do when she finds out you guys went through her lap top." JJ wet her lips, glancing towards her hospital room.

"Well, this came from her father." Emily said. "Maybe if you show her that he really wanted to her to come to you, like she hears it from him in the video, it might help her…process everything, be a little less defensive." JJ thought about it before slowly nodding.

"I want to watch the video first." She said.

"It about 30 minuets long. Garcia is trying to figure out where it was sent form." Emily said, "We're hoping it might lead back to where they were camping out."

"Okay." JJ sighed. "Keep my updated on what you find."

"Of course. Let us know if she gives you anymore information." JJ nodded.

"If she doesn't give me any information on Hazel…I'm…I'll just let you guys question her." JJ shrugged. "I…I don't know what the right thing to do is. On one hand, the chances of the brother's being dead is pretty high and I don't think it's worth the possible trauma of prying the information out of her, but if other lives are in danger, then we, then she needs to talk. I don't even, have you guys found anything else on Kevin Tran?"

"We contacted his mother and she seems a little tight lipped about the whole thing." David answers, "she definitely knows more than she's saying. But that's all, we can't connect him to the Winchesters on paper."

"But…in her lap top…did it seem like they were friends or…? Was he being held against his will? The police had ruled him as a run away right?"

"Yes, he was considered a runaway. Him and Roslyn seem like friends. There's quiet a bit of playful jabs and it looks like Roslyn likes to prank people." The news made JJ feel a little relieved.

"If she has a daughter…." She couldn't think of the best way to put the question, "do you know who the father might be?" Emily and David shared a look.

"I think so." Emily said, pulling her phone out, having had Garcia send her some of the pictures before coming to the hospital. She swiped through them until she found the one she wanted and handed it to JJ. "She seems pretty close with this guy."

The picture was of her and a teenage guy, medium brown hair, his eyes a little darker then Roslyn's green ones but they were the same color. It looked like she was taking the picture, he was standing behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Do we know anything about him?"

"No." David said. JJ chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Okay, I'll ask her about it." JJ's head was spinning as she left her coworkers and moved back down the hall way towards one of the family waiting rooms. She wanted to watch the video in full before going back into the hospital room. Will was walking back down the hall way right as she ducked inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked and JJ explained it to the best of her knowledge. She didn't think he'd want to watch it but didn't argue when he sat down next to her.

Roslyn had been debating on making another phone call, but she wasn't sure how long JJ was going to be gone, and her coming back in while Roslyn was on the phone didn't seem like it would be the best situation. They'd probably just trace the call.

0000

Roslyn was confused by JJ's face when she finally did come back into the room, Will followed close behind.

"Who's Hazel?" JJ asked. Her tone wasn't as soft or comforting as it had been every other time she'd started up a conversation with Roslyn. Roslyn looked at her for a long moment.

"Where did you hear that name?" JJ pulled out her phone and pulled up the email that Dean had sent her and handed it to Roslyn. Roslyn watched about 30 seconds before turning it off. She couldn't tell if she was going to panic from the grief that washed over her at seeing her father's face, or from the anger that he'd sent a video to JJ that basically held a ton of personal information in it, including her daughter's name and existence.

"Well it looks like you already know who she is."

"Where is she?"

"None of your business." Roslyn snapped.

"Roslyn-"

"I don't want her around all of this." Roslyn cut her off, "She's safe, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know if she was safe. Now leave it alone." She tried readjusting herself, so she was sitting up a little straighter, but her arm gave out underneath her. JJ watched her for a few moments silently. She didn't understand why Roslyn would be so defensive about it, they're just trying to help her. The uninterested and tired look on her face was exchanged for one with a lot of anger.

JJ took a deep breath. "Roslyn, I need you to understand how serious this is. I've been doing my best to stall my bosses and coworkers from questioning you because I don't think it's fair to hound you for information, I don't think its right to put you in a position to answer questions that require you to incriminate your father. But this," She held up the video, "evidence of a missing child is not something that I can keep them from investigating."

"She's not missing, I know where she is." Roslyn argued, "you can't call her a missing child when her parents know where she is."

"Parents? Is she with her father?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are you being so defensive about it? No one here is going to hurt her." Roslyn didn't answer. "Are you worried someone is going to come after you while she's here? We can protect both of you." JJ truly didn't understand. It could be stemming from her distrust of Law enforcement, but JJ felt like it was more then that.

Roslyn's jaw clinched and she didn't respond. JJ looked at her for a long moment, she didn't know what to say, she'd felt like she had been making progress before only for Roslyn to shut back down again.

"How old is she?" JJ asked, hoping that she would at least talk about her. Roslyn once again tried readjusting herself before she huffed in frustration and glared at JJ. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Your father thinks you do." JJ gestured to the phone.

"You don't know anything about my dad, don't try and tell me what he would want."

"If he didn't want it, then why send me this?" JJ held the phone up. "Why would he send me all of the credit card numbers you use, all of your aliases?" JJ watched her reaction for a moment before continuing. "Why? You know him better then I do, why?" Roslyn's nostrils flared and she broke eye contact.

"He wants you to have a normal life. He said so, he wants it for Hazel too."

"Don't talk about her."

"You don't want her to have a normal life?"

"Don't try and guilt me. She's fine. She's not your kid, you're not entitled to know where she is."

"I didn't say I was."

"You literally did." Roslyn said, "that's the whole reason we're having this conversation!"

"No-"

"Yes, you came in and said that you couldn't keep your bosses- by the way; why the hell are your bosses involved in this at all?- from investigating a missing child when she's not even fucking missing."

"Okay fine, what about Kevin Tran then, where is he?" Roslyn's brain did a 180 and JJ could see the shock and confusion on her face.

"Kevin? How the- what does Kevin have to do about anything? How do you even know about him?" JJ realized she messed up there, she'd either have to come up with something and lie or tell the truth that they had gone through her lap top.

"Kevin Tran has been missing for over 2 years."

"Kevin ran away from home. I don't' know where he is, he does what he wants." Roslyn shrugged, still confused. She didn't know where they would have connected him to her, at least not on any records. Maybe they found some surveillance during the time they were running from Cowley, they did have a few close calls with the police around that time, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. She didn't want to ask if that's how they knew in case they didn't know about that. No need to offer any information they didn't have.

"Why did he run away from home?"

"What does he have to do with anything? I'm not his keeper." Roslyn said. JJ knew she'd find out they went through the lap top eventually, they would have to give it back at some point.

"We found some of his photos on your laptop." She said truthfully, she would rather her find out from herself and not put the pieces together later. Roslyn blinked at her silently for a few moments as JJ's words processed.

"My laptop?" Roslyn asked, "you went through my laptop?"

"They found it in your car, its standard procedure."

"No, the fuck it isn't. Haven't you ever heard of privacy? What made you think you had any right to go through my things? You know why dad never went through my shit?" Roslyn managed to sit all the way up without issue. "Because he understood boundaries!" JJ tried to interject but Roslyn wasn't having any of it. "I hope you found all the information you need on it, because you're not getting anything from me, at all, zip, nada."

"Roslyn-" Will put his hand on JJ's shoulder.

"No." Roslyn shook her head. "I want my lap top back. Now." JJ sighed, regretting her decision.

"I'll see what I can do." Roslyn scoffed.

"You know what? Don't bother. Just get out. I'm done talking."

0000

Roslyn waited till she had been alone for a few minutes before fully climbing out of the bed. They had put her back into a hospital gown after she passed out the last time, so she had to get dressed once again. It was easier this time though. Mostly because she was too pissed off, it distracted her from the pain. Her shoes were the hardest part, she couldn't really bend over to put them on, so she just tucked the laces inside before jamming in her foot. Her hair was unspeakable, and she just refrained from looking in the mirror.

She was hoping that JJ wasn't waiting right outside her door, that would suck. There was a police officer, but he was standing a little way down the hall speaking to one of the nurses. Judging by the looks of it, flirting. Roslyn just closed her hospital room behind her and started hobbling in the other direction, her bad arm curled into her chest, and just prayed that it would lead her out.

She didn't know where she was going, she just couldn't stand being in that room anymore. She hated everyone just standing or sitting around her. All their questions and 'are you okay's' and the bright florescent lights that never seemed to turn off. She hated looking at the face JJ made every time she felt bad or thought about how to word something. She just wanted to yell at her to 'rip the bandage off'. Roslyn wasn't broken, she wasn't traumatized, she didn't need to be coddle, but at the same time, just because a question was worded less harshly didn't mean she would be more likely to answer it. The lack of straight forwardness just made her blood boil.

Roslyn found some elevators at the end of the hall way and pressed the button, glancing over her shoulder as she did it. She figured she had at least 15 minuets before someone noticed she was gone. They had taken her off the heart monitor awhile ago and the nurses came in every four hours to check on her and look at her vitals, it had only been an hour since the last time she came in. And she expected JJ to give her at least 15 minuets to cool off before coming back in to apologize. At least, that's what she was hoping.


	6. Chapter 6

Roslyn waited till she made it about a mile from the hospital before looking for a phone. People kept glancing at her with side-eyes, and Roslyn figured that walking up to a random person might not work. She eventually came up to a park and went into the bathroom. She attempted to fix up her hair, but eventually gave up, it didn't help that she couldn't life her arm higher than her chest without shooting pains moving through her entire upper body.

When she came out of the bathroom, it didn't take long for her find someone who she thought might help her. There was a woman sitting alone at one of the benches, a large stroller in front of her and a purse taking up the seat next to her.

"I'm so sorry to bother you." Roslyn said from a few feet away, waiting until the woman looked at her before continuing. "My phone died, and I really need to call someone to pick me up. Can I borrow you phone? Just for a few seconds." Roslyn forced a small, hopeful smile.

"Uh…Yeah." The woman dug around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling it out and unlocking it.

"Thank you!" Roslyn said, "I'm so embarrassed, I never let me phone die like this. And this is the one day I don't have my car."

"Oh, you're fine sweetie, I'm happy to help." Felix answered the phone on the second ring.

"Yeah."

"Hey, where are you?" Roslyn took a few steps away, just enough where she felt like the woman wasn't actively listening. She wasn't too worried; the woman was looking into the stroller at the baby inside. Roslyn guessed the child to be around 6 or 8 months.

"Quantico. He answered, I've called several hospitals but none of them seem to have you on file. Do you have the name?"

"I left."

"They let you go?"

"Nope. I was hoping you'd come pick me up before they send out all the troops." Roslyn glanced around, she knew it was only a matter of time before cops started canvasing the area. "I don't have any cash."

"What the Hell Roslyn, the last thing we need right now is the FBI flipping over rocks."

"Well, they were already doing that. And I don't feel like being interrogated at the moment. Not after…everything that happened. And if they haven't noticed I'm gone yet, they will very soon, so if you could like, I don't know…come get me? Do you have Hazel with you?" She could hear his frustrated sigh on the other end.

"Yes, I have her. Where are you?" Roslyn glanced around her, looking for the sign with the name of the park.

"Uhh…Lincoln Park." She heard Felix repeat the information to someone else in the car and it took a few moments before Felix responded.

"Kevin said we're ten minutes out. Are you okay? Physically?"

"I'm fine." Felix didn't believe her in the slightest.

"Right." He said. "Hang tight, we'll be there in a few minutes." Roslyn gave the woman back her phone.

"Thank you so much." Roslyn said again truthfully. "You really saved me."

"Not a problem Sweetie, just don't let your phone die again. You never know when you're going to need it." Roslyn nodded, forcing a small smile.

"Don't have to tell me twice, you have a great day." Roslyn ended up finding a small picnic table to wait at near the back of the park. It took her several moments to actually sit down. The little pain medication they had her on in the hospital was wearing off rather quickly and she was beginning to realize just how much damage she was dealing with. Being alone with her thoughts wasn't helping her out any. _Why couldn't I save them? _She couldn't remember what happened and it was infuriating. _Did I even try to save them? _She glanced around the park. _This place could be crawling with demons._ Or maybe not, maybe they finished the job.

Felix's car pulled into the parking lot, jerking as he put it in park and the breaks squealing. Roslyn's first thought was a hit him for slamming on his breaks like that with Hazel in the car, that and he was bringing unnecessary attentions to them, not to mention he'd fuck up the transmission doing something like that.

Felix hopped out of the car, leaving the driver's side door open as he moved away from the vehicle, and Roslyn got to work on standing up. Her legs didn't want to work with the rest of her body, and her side burned and stung. She used her good arm to help herself stand up and slowly took a step in his direction. He seemed to spot her right away.

"You call this fine?" He asked, looking over the bruises and contusions on her face, then his eyes moved to her unsteady frame, sickly pale skin and her shaking fingertips. He'd wanted to hug her but was worried he'd hurt her more then she already was.

"I've lived through worse." She said, gripping onto his arm to help steady herself. He then noticed how she had one arm curled into her chest. He used the other hand that she wasn't holding onto and moved it to her side.

"Roz….you shouldn't have left the hospital." He said, holding her still when she tried moving towards the car. Roslyn bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be in the hospital."

"I know…but you're not- Roslyn, you look like shit." He glanced back towards the car, not liking how far of a walk it was.

"Thanks." She said. Roslyn just sort of looked up at him, the mask on her face slowly cracking. "Where's Hazel?"

"She's in the car."

"I need to see her." Roslyn forcibly started moving in the direction of his car. Felix wrapped his arm around her waist, her bad side pressed up against him as he supported her weight. It was slow moving to the car, but they got there. Kevin had rolled down his window.

"You look like hell." He said, cringing.

"Yeah. Feel like it." Kevin half expected her to force him out of the passenger seat but wasn't all that surprised when she climbed into the backseat with the sleeping baby. It was like everything else faded from her head. Felix had the shut the door behind her.

"Where am I going?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here." Roslyn had to fight against the urge to unclip her from the seat and pull her into her arms. She felt like a rock on her chest had been lifted almost like she hadn't been able to breath before. She moved as close to the car seat as she could. Smiling at the little chubby cheeks that were pressed up against the felt covered plastic wall. She frowned at the outfit Felix had her in. Neon Orange tights and a bright red shirt. She pulled at the fabric, her thumb brushing over the baby's legs.

"When was the last time she ate?" Roslyn asked.

"A few hours ago." Felix answered. A thought suddenly struck Roslyn…she hadn't had to pump any breastmilk while at the hospital. She glanced down at her chest, _how could I forget about that?_

"How much breastmilk do you have left?"

"Enough for a few more days." He said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror, frowning at the look on her face. Felix didn't like the look of her, it looked like she was about to fall over. He wanted to drag her ass back to the hospital and make her stay there, but he knew it would be a fight.

"Do you know if they know you're gone?" Kevin turned himself around so he could look at Roslyn while he spoke.

"No." She said. Kevin glanced at Felix, not sure what he was supposed to do or say in this situation. He remembered what Roslyn had been like two years before when she thought Sam and Dean were dead, it hadn't been pretty. But this was different, this time she watched them die, she was the one that burned their bodies. Kevin didn't know what to say that would make her feel any better.

"Where's the Impala?" Felix asked, knowing that she'd kill him if he tired leaving the state without it.

"It's in front of her house, at least that's where I left it. I don't know if they towed it." Felix thought about the different ways they could pick it up. There was no way in hell that he trusted her to drive in her current condition and Kevin's a terrible driver. The only real solution her could think of was finding a hotel and waiting a few days till she was looking better.

000

"I need a shower." Roslyn said as she moved into the hotel room, the baby sleeping against her chest. Felix shut and locked the door behind them as they came inside. Kevin pulled back the curtain and glanced outside the window like the FBI had shown up in the few seconds they had their backs turned.

"You said they knew my name?" Kevin asked.

"They got into my laptop, there's a bunch of pictures on it. They saw one of you and traced your picture back to your missing person's report."

"What else is on the Laptop?" Felix asked. Tossing his duffle bag on one of the beds. He was trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. This could get really bad for all of them really quickly.

"Nothing incriminating that I know of." She said quickly, "I only ever used dad and uncle Sam's Laptop for hunting and credit card stuff.

"Do they have that Laptop to?"

"It doesn't matter if they do. The information on it self-deletes after two password tries. That's why Dad wasn't allowed to use it unsupervised after he was two bottles in." Felix nodded, feeling slightly better. Hazel was beginning to stir, slightly babbling, blinking slowly.

She resembled Roslyn rather closely. Same light blond hair, same green eyes, same nose and smile, there were a few small differences, like the shape of their face, but there was no denying that Roslyn was her mother.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Roslyn asked.

"About an hour." Kevin answered.

"You can't shower by yourself, can you?" Felix asked, knowing the answer as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I can."

"Lift that arm above your head." He said, gesturing to her injured arm. She scowled to him. "I didn't think so." He said. Roslyn didn't like the idea of leaving the baby alone so soon after being reunited, the thought made her anxious.

"I…I can wait a little while. I want to feed her first."

"I want to take a look as those injuries, might as well get it all knocked out at the same time." He said. She glanced down at the baby, who was drifting in and out of sleep. "She'll be okay." He assured her, "Kevin will watch her, once she fully wakes up and realizes you're here, getting her away from you just isn't going to happen."

000

It took almost an hour for Felix to change the bandages and help Roslyn through taking a shower. It was difficult for Felix to watch her arms literally shake in pain as he pulled the gauze off, he knew not taking her back to the hospital was a bad idea. The wound was obviously still infected, and he wasn't qualified to take care of it, he thought about telling that to her directly, but he didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was, it was a tough decision. He knew the FBI was going to find them anyway, so it wasn't like it really mattered. She'd be back in the hospital regardless. Just a matter of when.

She couldn't stand up by herself in the shower, so she ended up sitting inside the tub with her legs pulled up as close to her chest as she could get them with the wound while Felix washed her hair with the shower-head.

"Do you know what happened?" Roslyn asked after the pain subsided slightly. Her eyes were fixed on where the tub met the tile wall, her tone emotionlessly empty.

"Kevin filled me in." He answered. She was quiet for a few moments.

"I can't….remember." She glanced up at him and he could see her face start to break. "I just, I just, I saw him." Her voice broke and she lifted her hand to her mouth and bit onto her knuckle to try and muffle the sound of her strangled sob.

He quickly finished up washing the soap out of her hair before shutting the water off. "Hey, hey." He crouched down next to the tub, he didn't want to just pull her out of the tub. "It's going to be okay." He said. She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but the sounds the came out weren't words. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, he didn't know how to make her feel better. "Come on." He said, helping her to her feet the best he could, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around her. She broke down once he pulled her into his arms and he held her on the bathroom floor until she eventuality quieted down, her eyes weighed down and her breath coming out in uneven hiccups.

000

Kevin watched as Felix helped a freshly showered Roslyn into the main room. She was now wearing a pair of black leggings and one of her crop tops with spaghetti straps. Felix decided it was the easiest garment to access both of her wounds without having to remove any clothing. Roslyn's main concern was the sleeping baby on the bed. Felix helped her sink into the bed, leaning up against the headboard. The way she was laying made it impossible for her to pick the baby up with her bad arm. She glanced up at Felix, the unasked question written plainly across her face. He picked her up and handed her to Roslyn. The movement woke the baby up.

"Hi!" Roslyn's face lit up despite the pain in her abdomen. Hazel, much like Roslyn, was always a little cranky when she woke up. She rubbed at her eyes, tucking her head up underneath Roslyn's chin, pulling at her shirt. Roslyn hadn't prepared for the pain on Hazel moving against her injuries and she had to bite her tongue from making a noise. Felix sat next to her, doing his best not to jostle Roslyn too much.

Felix kind on melted into the bed. The last two weeks had been filled with nothing but stress and worry, first he was worried about what was going to happen to Roslyn, then he was worried about where Roslyn was. On top of that, he had to juggle the 9-month-old baby who had serious separation anxiety when it came to her mother. Just having Roslyn next to him, safe, was a huge weight off his shoulders.

He watched Roslyn interact with Hazel, like there was nothing else going on around them. Roslyn was good at that, good at filtering out the bad and only focusing on what she considered to be important. Sometimes that didn't work out the way Felix wanted it to, but right now, it was probably the only thing that allowed her to function. He had no idea what he was going to do when the full impact of her family's death hit her. Kevin was watching them from the other bed, Felix's laptop open on his lap. He wasn't sure what needed to be doing, or if there was anything that he could do at all other then wait for Roslyn or Felix to make the next move.

"What do you want to do?" Felix asked Roslyn as she started feeding Hazel. Roslyn didn't look up from the baby, her thumbs brushing over her legs,

"I want to sit right here." Felix frowned.

"You know we're gong to have to do something." He said gently. "Do you want to go back to the bunker?" Roslyn's thumb stopped moving. Her breath hitched and she bit onto the inside of her cheek. The thought of going back there made her heart beat faster and her already paler then normal skin lost a little more color.

"No." She whispered. Felix gave Kevin a look. "I don't…" She licked her lips.

000

JJ's head was spinning, _she just walked out_. It blew the woman's mind. Even the doctor said she shouldn't have been able to walk with that much pain, let alone leave the hospital. They were already canvassing the surrounding area, _she couldn't have gone that far._

"Where would she even have gone?" JJ asked no one in particular. "She doesn't have anyone here, at least I don't think she does."

"She's probably contacted someone or is attempting to." Emily said.

"Whoever's got Hazel maybe?" Reid offered.

"That makes sense." JJ said, "but…I just don't understand."

"She's grieving, she's injured, and probably scared." Aaron said, glancing at his phone, checking for any notifications. "We'll find her." He assured JJ.

"Do we want to risk putting her face out there? There's a chance that people could be looking for her and if we put her picture out there, we risk leading them here." Emily asked.

"Let's see what we find with the canvas, if they don't find her, then we can put her face on the news." Aaron said. JJ sighed, she felt like everything that spiraling out of control. One moment Roslyn was here and safe and the next moment she was gone.

"I shouldn't have confronted her like that." JJ said. "I should have waited."

"For what? There wasn't ever going to be a good time to approach her, there still won't be. You're going to have to ask some tough questions if we're going to get any answers." Emily said.

"But if she just keeps running away and putting herself in harms way, are the answers really worth pulling out of her?" JJ drug her fingers through her hair.

"If there are bad guys looking for her, then yes. If there are other people that are in danger, then yes." JJ huffed but didn't ask anymore questions. If she said what she was really thinking, they might have taken her off the case completely.

"Why don't you go home and spend some time with Henry?" Aaron suggested. JJ took a deep breath, she didn't want to leave the hospital, but there wasn't any reason for her to stay there. She wasn't going to be of any help to them, if anything she was going to get in their way.

"You'll call me with any new information?" She asked.

"Of Course."

000

"Okay, so what do we know?" Emily asked after JJ had left to be driven home.

"We know that she's injured and slow moving." Reid said, "She's not going to be able to make it very far with her injuries. If anything, she'll be exhausted."

"Let's not underestimate her. She shouldn't have even be able to walk out of here." Derek said, shaking his head. "And, we need to remember, we don't know the thinks she knows. Both Dean and Sam Winchester had no issues stealing cars, I think it's safe to say she has the knowledge of how to do it."

"She might go back for the Impala." Emily said. "We should have an officer waiting there."

"You're right." Aaron said to Emily. "We also need to think about what we're going to do when we do find her. I doubt she'll want to come willingly."

"I think that's something that we're just going to have to play by ear. We can't predict her reaction, we don't know enough about her personality." Rossi said.

"Okay." Aaron nodded, "Go help with the canvas. We need to find her as quickly as possible before she hurts herself."

0000

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked Derek as they moved down the street. They were about two blocks away from the hospital, Roslyn's picture in hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the whole situation." Emily said.

"Well…like I said earlier. We don't know anything about Roslyn and until I know her…mental state, I'm not going to be comfortable."

"Her mental state?"

"Look at Dean and Sam Winchester. They were convinced that they were ridding the world of monsters, then they went on a mass killing spree around the country." He said, "She would have been around 13 at that point. There's no way she doesn't know what happened, what they did."

"Are you saying that at 13, she should have gone against her father, the man who raised her and turned him in? We already know they homeschooled her, we have no idea how much freedom they gave her at that point."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, if she knew what her Dad and uncle were doing, and she doesn't see anything wrong with it, then that's a problem. JJ is essentially going to have to re-raise her, reteach morals and respect for the law and authority." Derek explained.

"You don't think she's a victim?"

"I never said that. I think she's been immersed in killing and violence her entire life. Think of it like this, when Veteran's come out of the war, some of them readjust fine, others don't. That level of violence changes them, turns them into new people. Sometimes they can handle the change, sometimes they can't, and they snap. We don't know the level of Violence that Roslyn has gone through, based on the little information we got from her computer, we know she was held somewhere and escaped, we know she was running and hiding from whoever had her for at least 4 months." He sighed, "I'm not saying any of it is her fault, or that she had control over anything that happened to her, I'm just saying that we need to be careful, JJ needs to be careful, and I think she's letting her emotions cloud her judgment."


	7. Chapter 7

Roslyn woke up in the middle of the night. She hadn't known when she'd fallen asleep or what time it was now. The room was dark, and there was a weight on her abdomen, a little above where her wound was, it didn't feel like the baby, but a few moments later, she felt Felix's breath on her forehead. She lifted her hand up and touched his arm over her chest to make sure. He moved slightly, readjusting himself at her movement and pulled her closer to him. She bit her tongue to keep from gasping at the pain.

Her eyes adjusted slowly, but she eventually was able to make out the shadow of Hazel's traveling crib, or pack n' play, Felix must have set it up after she'd fallen asleep. She sighed and tried getting comfortable again.

"What's the matter?" Felix's voice caught her off guard, she hadn't noticed he'd woken up.

"Nothing." She said. His grip on her loosened.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." She breathed. She wanted to roll over, she never liked sleeping on her back, she much preferred her stomach or her side, but neither of those positions would be very comfortable at the moment. There was that tiredness behind her eyes that made her want to go to sleep. She felt calmer next to him then she'd been since waking up in the hospital. "Are they really gone?" Roslyn knew the answer, but she just needed the confirmation, she needed more then her unreliable memories.

"Roz…" Felix sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. "Yeah…" He said, pressing his face against the top of her head. Her hand gripped his arm and he felt her stop breathing for a moment before taking a deep breath. Roslyn just stared at the dark ceiling. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to make it better, probably because there wasn't any way for him to make it better.

"Do….do you know if they…it they did it? Did they close the gates, or-"

"They're closed." He assured her, "the demons are gone." He thought about turning on one of the lamps so he could see her face, but sometimes she did better in the dark when she got upset like this.

"But there are still other monsters." She said.

"Let's take it one win at a time, okay?"

"This isn't a win-"

"Hey." He said sharply. "Yes, this is. Sam and Dean knew what they were getting into when they took the trials on. They knew there was a chance that they were going to die, just like we know there's a chance of dying every time we go on a hunt." Roslyn opened her mouth to argue with him, but he beat her to the punch. "Your dad would be pissed if he heard what you just said."

"I would rather him be alive and pissed. I'd rather deal with Demons every day if it meant that they would come back."

"Think about Hazel." He said, "Because of the sacrifices your family made, she will never have to deal with demons. She won't ever have to look Crowley in the eye. She'll never have to worry about being possessed, or, or, or, learning how to draw a Devil's Trap." He said, his voice rising slightly above a whisper. Roslyn didn't have anything to say to that, he was right. His voice must have woken up Hazel because she started whining in her playpen. Roslyn glanced in her direction, she fell back to sleep after a few moments.

"She won't remember them." Roslyn said after she was sure the baby went back to sleep. "She wont ever understand what they did, she'll think they were…that they were killers. I can't-"

"No, she won't." Felix assured, "we'll make sure that she doesn't. She'll know they were good people, we'll tell her the truth. Right now, I think we need to talk about your mom." He said.

"Really? I don't want to talk about anything right now."

"Yes, really. You know they're going to find us. They probably have road blocks at every entrance and exit point for the city and state."

"Then we wait them out."

"And I don't think you want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you wouldn't have come here, -not even subconsciously-" he added as he heard her take a deep breath to cut him off, "if you didn't want to know her."

"Even if I did, she ruined that the second she called the FBI in."

"She works for the FBI Roz," He sighed, "you honestly think she shouldn't have called them? What would have happened when her coworkers saw you? She doesn't know you Roslyn." She didn't have an argument against that. "Not to mention, she doesn't know about monsters, or what your dad was really involved with, she's got the same assumptions as the rest of them, you can't expect her to know better, and look at you? You were shot twice, you really think no one was going to call the police?"

"Fine." She said, "I get it." She thought about it for a few more moments, "but, they. They went through the Impala and my laptop."

"Does that really surprise you?" Roslyn was silent again, not wanting to argue, she didn't have the energy to do so. "What would you have done?" He asked. Again, she didn't have an answer for him. He readjusted himself so his arm went behind her, and he could pull her closer.

"Shut up." She said and Felix smiled sadly. Hazel started making noises again, this time her whimpers turning to full blown cries. Felix was surprised at how quickly Roslyn was about to get out of the bed, he had to roll across the bed and grab onto her arm to help steady her when her legs started to shake. It took her a few moments to become steady enough to move forward and she gently pushed his hand away. "I'm okay." Felix clicked on the lamp next to the bed so Roslyn could see what she was doing. He didn't like the idea of her tying to pick up the infant with that arm. She handled it pretty well, putting most of the baby's weight on her good arm and she sat back down as soon as she had the baby.

"She hasn't slept for a full night since we left you at the bunker." She calmed down after being in Roslyn's arms for a few moments. "She prefers you." He said.

"Well, you don't have boobs." Roslyn said, turning to face him. He shrugged.

"Well, nobody's perfect." He said, "Between my level head and your boobs, we make the prefect parents." Her mouth dropped open slightly and she used her bad hand to smack at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled quietly. Leaning against the headboard and pulling Roslyn back into his chest. "Careful, you're going to rile her up." She said, swatting at his hand as he wrapped it around her waist. Hazel's eyelids were heavy, but they seemed to be clearing up the more Roslyn and Felix fooled around, Roslyn wanted her to go back to sleep, get her back on her normal sleeping schedule.

"She'll be fine." He said. "You'll be fine." For a moment, just a moment, it felt like they were back in their bedroom in the bunker. Just the three of them. Roslyn forgot about Kevin sleeping in the other bed, forgot about the death of her family, forgot about the FBI looking for them and forgot about her mother. Felix had a way of doing that, just distracting her from everything that was fucked up with her life. He always found a way to make her laugh, no matter how upset she was.

000

Roslyn was moving around a little easier the next morning. It helped that Felix forced her arm into one of the slings they had laying around for moments like this one. She couldn't hold Hazel for long without her arms threatening to give out and she wasn't making enough milk to satisfy Hazel's normal appetite, a quick google search told Roslyn her supply would build back up over time, a few weeks at most, until then they would just have to supplement.

Her and Felix's conversation from the night before continued to play back through her mind over and over. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to deal with the repercussion. It wouldn't be that bad if they weren't chomping at the bit for answers. Answers that she couldn't give them, not without them admitting her into some kind of mental institution.

Felix watched Roslyn play with the baby from the table at the front of the room. Hazel didn't seem to be that put off by Roslyn's injuries, granted it wasn't that odd for her to see them in different states of black and blue. "Roz." Felix said as he watched Hazel try pulling herself up with Roslyn's bad arm. "Don't let her to that."

"She's fine." Roslyn didn't take her eyes of the baby as she spoke. Felix knew it was pointless, Hazel could push Roslyn into a fire and Roslyn would come up with an excuse as to why it was warranted. The girl could do no wrong in Roslyn's eyes.

The longer they sat in the motel room, the more paranoid Felix became. It was only a matter of time before the FBI found them, it's not like they really had the time needed to prepare for hiding from them, and Felix knew that the longer it took, the worse it was going to look, he really didn't want to have to debate whether or not he kidnapped Roslyn. He was suddenly thankful that he personally didn't have a criminal record.

Kevin was a ball of nerves. The thought of being interrogated made his heart beat fast enough to pop out of his chest. He kept having to remind himself that he hasn't done anything wrong, if anything they probably think he's a victim, right? Kevin wouldn't make it in jail, this he knew.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Kevin asked quietly after Roslyn went into the bathroom.

"I don't know." Felix said, "I'm sure you've noticed, Roz isn't Roz at the moment."

"She seems better then she did right after everything happened." Kevin said, "she was like a shell when she gave them the hunter's funeral." Kevin whispered. "I thought she was going to jump in the fire with their bodies."

"Well, she doesn't remember what happened, that's probably what's keeping her together at the moment." Felix said, his voice also low.

"What about when the FBI finds us?"

"We need to come up with a story and stick to it." He gave Kevin a hard glance, knowing that he was the easy one to break, it wouldn't take the agents much to get his to squeal. "But we need to know what Roslyn told them before we come up with anything." Felix said. Kevin nodded quickly. Roslyn came back into the room a few seconds later. Felix and Kevin shared and look.

000

"That is a terrible idea." Roslyn said as Felix put away Hazel's play pen. "What was the point of me leaving then, if we're just going to go right back to them?"

"There wasn't any point in you leaving, you shouldn't have left in the firsts place, I can't take care of those wounds." Felix kept his voice calm and even, forcing himself to keep his frustration in check.

"Then we go to someone who can."

"Yeah, the hospital." She huffed. Felix turned back to her after he zipped up the case for the pen. "Why are you fighting against this so hard?" She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. Felix's eyebrows furrowed. "Roz, come on." He set the case on the floor. Kevin was looking between the two them with a confused expression. "Kev, can you give us a few?"

"Um….do I…outside?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine." He reluctantly did as Felix asked. Felix waited until the soft click of the door before starting the conversation again. "Roz, talk to me." She huffed and turned away from him, moving towards the baby who was playing on the floor. "Do you think…getting to know your mom means you don't care about what happened to your dad?" She flinched.

"No, I just don't want to be here."

"There's a lot of thing that you don't want to do, that you do anyway because there's no other way around it." He said.

"This is not one of those things."

"How is it not?" Felix watched her shoulders tense up, and he knew that her limited patience was running out. "Roslyn, they are going to find up, there's no if's, ands, or buts about it. Right now, we should be coming up with a story, and then turning ourselves in."

"Turing ourselves in." She repeated, "you act like we're wanted."

"You are, maybe not for any criminal charges, but they want you and I go where you go."

"What…what about Hazel?"

"What about her?"

"What if…what if they decide that we…. We aren't suitable parents? What if they try and take her away? They made JJ give me away."

"No one is going to take her away." He assured her, "and I don't think your grandparents are going to be calling any shots."

"You know what I meant."

"You think your mom-"

"Her name is JJ." She snapped. "Quite calling her 'my mom', she's not…I don't have a mom." Felix's frown deepened.

"Okay." He said, watching her reaction. "I'm sorry." He waited a few moments before starting the conversation again. "Do you think JJ will try to take Hazel away? Is that what you're afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said, "I just….this is not where I want to be. Can't you just leave it alone?" Felix sighed. "I don't…I don't want to answer questions, I don't want-"

"You don't want to face the emotions? The pain?" The look she gave him, told him the answer he was looking for.

"I want to be left alone. I want to go home."

"Well, that's not really an option here." Felix said softly. "You know, they can't make you answer questions about…anything really." He said. "You haven't done anything wrong." Roslyn didn't say anything again for a long time. She eventually picked up the blabbering baby, Roslyn wrinkled her nose at the drool that had pooled directly underneath the baby's chin. "Roz, do you really want to go back on the run? Because we don't have to."

"What kind of story were you thinking?"

000

"You honestly think that goring straight to the FBI is the best idea?" Roslyn asked as she watched Felix pushed the Pack n' play into the trunk of his car.

"Ba, Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." Hazel babbled, her one hand on her mouth, the other pointing at Felix.

"Oh yeah?" Roslyn asked her.

"Do you have another idea?" Felix questioned. "You won't let me take you back to the hospital."

"But seriously." Roslyn debated, "isn't that like, just walking straight into the lion's den. Something about it just…doesn't sound right."

"Well that's probably where they are going to want to take you after you refuse to go to the hospital, we're just removing an extra step." He explained. She glanced around the parking lot of the motel. He'd grabbed one that wasn't pretty much still in the middle of everything, which meant that the road in front of the motel had quiet a bit of traffic, So Roslyn wasn't surprised to see a cop car driving up the road.

"Well, I don't think we're going to have to make that decision." Roslyn said as she car slowed down. Felix turned around, also catching sight of the car. Roslyn thought about running back into the motel room, but running would draw more attention, she just hopped that the cop wasn't paying that much attention, she knew that JJ had probably plastered her face on every departments corkboard all over the state. Roslyn had no such luck and the car pulled into the parking lot. "Son of a bitch." Roslyn adjusted Hazel, holding her breath as the baby settled down slightly above the wound. Th cop parked a little a-ways from them and didn't get out of the car. Roslyn gave Felix a look.

"Don't look at me like that, you could have waited inside until I had the car fully packed."

"Do we run?" Kevin asked.

"Why would we run? We were just talking about going to them." Roslyn turned her look onto Kevin.

"No, you were arguing about going to them." He corrected. "I still think that we shouldn't be getting involved with the FBI, or the cops, anything." Roslyn sighed and turned away from him. It wasn't long before another cop pulled into the other side of the parking lot. Roslyn turned back to Felix.

"I'mma tell em you kidnaped me." Felix scoffed. It didn't take long for the police to get out of their respective cars and start moving towards them.

"Roslyn Winchester?" The one who asked was a rather short man. Roslyn guessed that she had at least three inches on him at 5'7 and she didn't consider herself to be tall. Felix raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to answer the cop.

"Can I help you?" Roslyn tried keeping her tone even, but she didn't try keeping the attitude from her voice.

0000

"I swear to god, if you try and shine that light in my eye one more time, I'm going to throw it." Roslyn said to the paramedic. The man had told her his name, but she wasn't paying enough attention to him to register it.

"I need to check for a concussion."

"They already checked at the hospital and I don't think it went away overnight." She snapped. The other paramedic was attempting to check her blood pressure. "And you need to stop touching me." The police has separated the three teenagers once the paramedics had arrived. The hair on the back of her neck raised every time the man's hand reached for her. Hazel's fingers were gripping the collar of her shirt, she was always a little standoffish when it came to strangers, Roslyn's behavior wasn't helping reassure her that these people were okay.

"We need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. Leave me alone." She smacked at the blood pressure guy's hand and pulled Hazel closer to her. The medics shared a look and the blood pressure guy backed off. A few moments later, a black SUV pulled into the parking lot and stopped next to the ambulance. Roslyn's eyes narrowed as JJ jumped out of the backseat. She wasn't wearing the same thing that she had been the day before. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a regular, plain blue t-shirt.

"Roslyn." She sounded relieved, stopping about a foot and a half away from her, taking in the girl's rigid stature. Her gaze moved to the infant that clung to her. "You shouldn't have run off like that." JJ said softly. Roslyn didn't like how…concerned she sounded. There wasn't any anger, any bite. Roslyn's attention moved back to the SUV as four other federal agents climbed out. Two men and a woman. One of the men, the black one came over to Roslyn and JJ while the other two moved to Kevin and Felix. JJ followed Roslyn's gaze. "This is Agent Morgan, he's a friend of mine." Roslyn didn't like the look on Agent Morgan's face. She couldn't read it, on one hand he looked angry, on the other she could just chalk it up to distrust. He met her gaze, but his expression never changed.

"I'm not going back to the hospital." Roslyn said, moving her gaze down to Hazel's head. She adjusted the baby so she could support her with her good arm.

"Your infection-"

"They make antibiotics in the form of pills." Roslyn cut her off. "I'll take medication, I'm not going back to the hospital." JJ frowned, glancing to the medics who looked like they weren't sure what they were supposed to do.

"Can you give us a moment please?" JJ asked. They nodded and moved away from the ambulance where Roslyn was currently sitting. JJ noticed how Roslyn relaxed slightly as the men moved away. "I'm sorry that we looked through your laptop, I shouldn't have allowed it until you woke up and could explain yourself. I shouldn't have allowed them to do it." Roslyn's frown deepened. Felix's words from the night before rang through her head; _you would have done the same thing._

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing." JJ frowned. Roslyn looked over to where Felix was standing, the other man was speaking to him, the agent looked to be older, Roslyn could spot the grays from where she was sitting. It only took a few seconds for Felix to meet her eyes. His expression went from blank to questioning, he raised an eyebrow at her, it didn't take much brain power to know that he was asking if she was okay. She nodded and he did so as well before turning his attention back to the man. JJ watched the exchange and watched how Roslyn was avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Listen, I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to. But I need you to at least meet me half way."

"I didn't run from the cops, if you knew my track record, I'm meeting you far more than half way." JJ ignored the comment.

"Right now, it's your health that I'm worried about." Hazel started squirming around in Roslyn's lap, smacking her lips together. Roslyn felt some of the baby's drool seeping through her shirt onto her shoulder. Roslyn grimaced pulling the baby away so she could look at the drool mark. As she held the baby out, her arm shook, and she gulped as she tried to swallow down the pain. JJ panicked, images of the baby bring dropped and hitting the concrete flashed through her mind and she reached out, not to take her, but to help stable her, but much like when JJ reached out for her on the front porch, Roslyn pulled the baby back, her eyes widened, and her body stiffened. "I thought you were going to drop her." JJ explained quickly.

"I'm not going to drop her." Roslyn stood up, propping Hazel on her hip.

"It's okay. I wasn't going to take her." JJ assured her. "No one's going to take her away from you." Roslyn reluctantly relaxed, her gaze moved back to Felix who was watching her intently. It looked like he was about to come over to them, the other agent sort of stepped in front of him. "Do you think that you can let the paramedics look over you?"

"I'm not going-"

"Back to the hospital, I know." JJ said. "but at least let them make sure you're okay." Roslyn bite her lip, looking back to Felix.

"Would you feel more comfortable if he was over here?" Agent Morgan asked, talking for the first time. Roslyn continued chewing on her lip, turning so her body was between them and Hazel. Roslyn eventually nodded and Agent Morgan walked over to where Felix and the other Agent was.

"How old is she?" JJ asked. Roslyn licked her lips and glanced at the baby who was shoving her fist in her mouth. Roslyn made a note in her head to feed her soon.

"9 months." She answered. JJ did the math in her head. She would have been around 14 when she got pregnant. It was so young, and it made her stomach hurt to thank that the time sort of lined up with when she'd been held somewhere, by someone. She quickly pushed that idea out of her head, she just prayed to god that the teenage boy, who Roslyn seemed to be comfortable with, was the father, that the pregnancy was just a result of them messing around without thinking about the consequences.

It didn't take long for Agent Morgan to come back with Felix in tow. The paramedics resumed their attempts to check on her once JJ gave them the go ahead. Felix managed to convince Roslyn to give him the baby, so they had a little easier access to the wounds.

"Hey Roz." Felix asked while she gritted her teeth as they pulled the bandage off her abdomen.

"What?"

"What do they call a King who's only 12 inches tall?" Roslyn was momentarily distracted from her pain with confusion until she realized what he was doing.

"This really isn't the time." She said.

He ignored her comment and continued on with the joke, "A Ruler." He chuckled at the look on her face. It bordered between pain, annoyance and exhaustion.

"That was weak." She said meekly as they cleaned the inflamed wound.

"You try coming up with something on the spot." He gave her the most serious look and she just shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ wasn't sure if she wanted to battle with the teenager about the hospital. The paramedics said she was stable, and Roslyn agreed with medications, which meant that it was just the hospital that was the problem, she didn't understand why, and she had a feeling Roslyn wouldn't tell her if she asked. Morgan put forth the idea of taking her to the BAU and continue trying to figure out what was going on, but JJ wasn't sure about that either. Roslyn's pervious words echoing in her head, _I came to you as my mother, not an FBI agent. _She didn't think taking her to the BAU would help establish any kind of trust between her and the teenager, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to bring her back to her house yet, not until her and Will had a more in-depth conversation, it hadn't been that pressing when she thought she'd be in the hospital for a few more days.

JJ wasn't sure what to feel about the baby. She understood that the baby, Hazel, was her granddaughter, but it was an odd feeling. Her own son was less then a year older then her and she hadn't been there for Roslyn's childhood, it was just weird and unfamiliar. After the paramedics packed up, JJ went back over to the two teenagers as the boy, Felix, was handing Hazel back to Roslyn. "They were just doing their jobs." JJ had come up as they were speaking.

"I don't care. The blond dude was handsy." Roslyn rolled her shoulder and winced at the pain. She noticed JJ coming before Felix did and shot him a look.

"We're going to take you back to the BAU." JJ said gently. "Until we can figure everything out." She added. Roslyn shrugged, having already guessed that was what they were going to do.

00000

Felix pushed to drive his own car to the bureau, not wanting them tow it and he didn't want another agent driving it. It took some debate, but David volunteered to ride in the car with him and Felix took the compromise. Roslyn didn't like the idea of being separated from Felix for any amount of time, but she knew there was no way in hell they'd let her out of their sight. She got the baby bag and car seat from Felix's car and set it up in the black SUV.

Derek drove JJ, Kevin and Roslyn back to the BAU while David and Emily drove back with Felix. "Cute Baby." Derek eventually said. Hazel had been cooing and babbling through the silence in the car. Kevin was bouncing around nervously next to Roslyn, the only thing between them being the car seat. Roslyn looked to him, thinking over what she could say to him that would calm him down, causing her to effectively ignore Derek, but he noticed her staring at the other teenager, the concern clear on her face. It was the first time Derek saw anything but anger and defensiveness on the girls face.

"Kevin." She said quietly, not attempting to hide what she was saying, but at least make it a little difficult for them to hear. He jumped at the sound on her voice and he faced her abruptly. "Calm down, your going to give yourself a panic attack." JJ was surprised with how nice she sounded, granted she understood why Roslyn's wasn't very kind to them, but still. She was happy to see there was a softer side to her.

"Calm down?" Kevin's voice cracked. "Cal-? I- not all of us were raised in Winchester bootcamp-"

"Kevin." Roslyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her regular amount of patience had been cut very short after watching her father die, as much as she liked and cared about Kevin, she didn't trust herself not to snap at him and make the situation worse. "I understand you're upset and scared, and I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it, but you haven't done anything wrong other than steal your mother's car and I doubt she'll be pressing charges." The kindness in her tone was slightly less kind. "The only thing they can do to you, is ask questions." She continued, "they can't tie you up, they can't threaten to kill you or your mom, and they can't waterboard you, they can't hurt you. They have to act within the law, this should be a breeze for you, and for me." Surprisingly, her 'pep talk' worked and Kevin settled in his seat. The rest of the ride was silent other than Hazel's cooing.

000

Roslyn didn't know what she was going to do. She felt bad for Kevin, knowing that he was currently getting questioned and that his spine wasn't nearly as shiny as hers or Felix's, they had given him a story to follow about the events that had currently transpired, but once they started digging into the past, how he met the brothers and Roslyn, he was going to be at a loss of what to say and panic. She knew he couldn't tell them the truth without coming across insane but at the same time, she was worried about stories not matching up.

"Can you sit down please?" Felix asked as Roslyn moved up to the window of the little room they placed them in. Roslyn adjusted the baby on her hip and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I don't want to." She said, turning back to the window. The only thing that she could really see was a long hallway. People passed through it from time to time, but for the most part, the hall was pretty dead. Roslyn was surprised that they hadn't separated the two of them, had she been in their shoes, it would have been the first thing that she'd done. Granted, they could have the room bugged and they were waiting for them to say something shady. Which is why Roslyn refused to speak about their stories or they're plans going forward.

They'd been in the room for about an hour now, enough time for Roslyn to feed the baby and for Roslyn to get frustrated. JJ had told her she'd be back soon, but they apparently had two different definitions of the word 'soon.'

"Come on." Felix said. "You're working yourself up."

"I'm already wound up." She said, glancing around the room. "I bet the room is bugged." She moved over to Felix and handed him the baby. Felix shook his head as she started looking around the walls for some kind of camera.

000

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Drink?" Agent Prentiss asked as she sunk down in the chair across from Kevin. Roslyn's words had dissipated from his head the second they were separated, and he was back to peak panic. He shook his head.

The room they were in wasn't as comfortable as a family waiting room, like the one they put Roslyn in, but it wasn't as harsh as an interrogation room. They were sitting at a table, but instead of stainless steel, it was mahogany. Instead of harsh lighting, the only light came from a medium decorative lamp that say on a small table in the corner and a window behind Kevin. They were hoping that it wouldn't frighten him too much.

"You've had an eventful couple of years, huh?" Kevin didn't trust how nice she sounded.

"I guess." He answered.

"You were doing pretty good before everything happened, you were on your way to a full ride for Princeton, you had several scholarships, your test scores were incredibly impressive, you haven't made anything below a 'B' since grade school." Agent Prentiss read down the list. "Your mom said you want to be the first Asian American president." Kevin shrugged.

"It was a stupid dream." Kevin said bitterly.

"I don't think it's stupid." Emily said, "What happened? What made you change your mind?" Kevin chewed on the inside of his lip. He felt the anger roll around in his stomach at the reminder of his normal life, the life that Crowley ripped away from him. He couldn't think of a good answer that sounded believable, so he just shrugged.

"You don't know?" He shook his head. And she nodded. "Is that around the time you met Roslyn? The Winchesters?" Kevin thought about it, if he kept his story as close to the truth as possible, it would be easier to remember, hopefully Roslyn and Felix did the same. He nodded, answering her question. "Can you tell me about how you met?"

"I don't remember- it was a long time ago." He said quickly. Memories of him running with the Leviathan tablet while Sam chased him ran through his mind, calling his bluff.

"Did you meet the brothers first? Or Roslyn?"

"Sam, I met him first."

"And they, were they the reason you ran away from home?" Kevin chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Do you mean, was I running from them? Or they made me leave?" He didn't fully understand the question.

"Did either of those things happen?"

"No, they…they sorta…they took care of me, protected me-" He cut himself off, he'd chosen the wrong words.

"Protected you? Protected you from what?" Her voice was too soothing, she sounded too nice. He'd been surrounded by Winchesters too long, they were blunt, to the point, insensitive, they didn't ask open ended questions, he wasn't used to this and it was messing him up. Kevin didn't answer her. "Crowley?" She asked, using the name from the emails they had gotten from Roslyn's laptop. Kevin's head shot up, and he looked at her with wide, panicked eyes.

"How-how, don't say that name." He said quickly, glancing around the room. He knew in the front of his head that Crowley was dead, or in hell at least, all demons were, the gates were closed, but the name still send shivers down his spin, it made his stomach roll and flip, made him feel sick. _How did they know his name? were they demons? No, they couldn't be, demons are gone, did they work for him? He had connections in the government, of course he would have people around Roslyn's mom, that was right up Crowley's ally. _Emily watched all the different emotions play out on Kevin's face, letting him absorb the information she'd given him. She opened the file she had placed on the table in front of her when she came into the room and pulled out a copy of the email with Crowley's name in it. Kevin felt himself relax a little, just a little, thankful that there was a reasonable explanation as to how they got the name, but it was still unsettling.

"We found this in Roslyn's Emails." She said. "Do you think you can tell me about what happened? Where you to escaped from?" Kevin shook his head. "You seem pretty scared of him, you're safe here."

"It doesn't matter." Kevin said quickly, "he's dead." Emily frowned.

"How did he die?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Was Roslyn?"

"I don't know, Dean and Sam killed him, I wasn't there." He was becoming flustered. When they went over the story for the Feds, none of them had guessed they would know who Crowley was, so they didn't work that into the fabrication. Either way, Roslyn told Kevin to play stupid, he wasn't involved with anything that happened other than being unlucky enough to know them.

"Okay." Emily said, sensing the frustration and moving backward. "Do you have a last name for Crowley?" Kevin shook his head.

"No, I- I- I- I just know him as…that. I don't even know if that's his real name. that's just what they called him." Kevin said.

"How long were you and Roslyn held by him?" Kevin swallowed some air, suddenly wishing he'd taken her up on that water. He couldn't lie, could he? They had her emails, they knew they'd been held somewhere, if he lied, they would know that he wasn't being truthful, lying to the Feds when they had an idea of the truth seemed like a terrible idea.

"Three months." He said, looking down at the table, Roslyn's going to be pissed.

"That's a long time." She said, concerned. It was an awfully long time to be held somewhere, with who knows what happening. Kevin nodded and Emily could read the pain on his face. "We can take a break if you need one." She offered, and he nodded quickly, looking back down at the table.

"Can I- Can I get that water?" She nodded.

"Of Course."

0000

Emily let out a sigh after she closed to the door. "Can you get water for Mr. Tran in room 205?" She asked Anderson, one of the lower ranking agents, once she made it back to the Bullpen.

"Yeah." He stood and did as he was asked while Emily went up to the briefing room where they were set up. Derek, David, Reid and Penelope were sitting around the table. There was a livestream from the room where she'd been interviewing Kevin in. Next to it was a livestream from the waiting room they had Roslyn and Felix in, just to keep an eye on them until they could interview them.

"Where Hotch?" She asked, sitting in the open chair next to Derek.

"Him and JJ are currently going at it with Strauss, she's threatening to reassign the case." David said. "She thinks there's a conflict of interest."

"Everyone's just trying to cover their asses, the Winchesters made a joke out of the entire Bauru, they want to know how they did and whatever else they did, and they want to know yesterday." Derek said, leaned back in his chair. "They think we wont push as hard for answers because of who Roslyn is." Emily sighed, and decided to push past it, they just needed to keep doing they're job until someone made them stop.

"How are they doing in there?" Emily nodded to the stream that showed Roslyn piking through one of the plants that sat on the end table next to the couch.

"She's searching the room for 'bugs'. So far she found the camera, but she's not 100% sure that she did and now she's looking for a microphone." David said, chuckling. "She's pretty smart. He's been trying to get her to relax, but I think he's given up."

"They're been bickering nonstop since they've been left alone." Reid said.

"I'm having Marital flashbacks." David said and Derek chuckled. "But in all seriousness, the three months of being held captive explains her ligature marks."

"But we still don't know where they were held, why they were held, what happened to them while they were held, and we don't know if any of the people that held them are still out there."

"I will start going into all of that when I go back to the interview. The more we can get from Kevin, the more information we will have to ask Roslyn more direct questions." Emily said.

"But she has to be willing to answer those questions. There's only so much information we can get with her reactions, we're going to need elaboration and if she won't talk." Reid countered,

"Like she said in the car, we can't hurt her, I think that was her way of saying she's gone through other means of questioning." Penelope made a noise at Derek's explanation.

"You really think someone hurt her like that?"

"I honestly don't know, she's covered in scars, and now that we know they were held over three months, that seems like it might be a possibility." Penelope didn't like the idea, it made her heart hurt.

"To be perfectly honest, I think JJ Is right, pushing her is only going to make her fight against us harder. We need to figure out how to get her to trust us." Emily said.

"That's going to take a lot of time, time that we don't have and its already looking like they're going to reassign the case." Derek said. "And whatever team takes over isn't going to take her relationship with JJ into account." No one said anything, he was right.

000

Kevin seemed just as jumpy when she came back in as he was when she left. Derek had come in with her this time, sinking into the chair next to Emily. "This is my friend Agent Morgan; do you mind if he sits in here with us? Maybe ask you a few questions?" Kevin shrugged, his knee bouncing up and down.

"How you doing Kevin?" Derek extended his hand and Kevin reluctantly shook it.

"Where are Roslyn and Felix?" He questioned.

"We have them in another room, they're okay." Emily assured him. "Once we interview everyone, you'll be able to go back to them." He frowned, refilling his cup of water from the pitcher that was provided to him and took several sips. "You were telling me about what happened with Crowley, do you think you can elaborate on some things for me?"

"On what?"

"Do you know why he abducted the two of you?" Emily asked. Kevin lifted the glass of water to his lips again.

"He…I really don't want to talk about this." His leg bounced up and down.

"Okay, I know this is difficult. Were the Winchesters involved with Crowley in anyway? How did you cross paths?" Kevin stared at the table.

"I- I, I don't know. They, Dean and Sam were fighting against him for years before I ever got involved. I don't, they didn't tell me what started it." He nodded, that sounded good, it was the truth, he didn't know.

"So, Crowley met you through the brothers?" Derek asked, his voice made Kevin jump. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed and he stammered for a few moments as he tried to get his thoughts straight.

"No…I don't- it's complicated." Kevin snapped.

"You're doing really good Kevin." Emily said, hoping it would ease his frustration.

"When did Crowley die?" Derek asked.

"I…uh…two weeks ago, I think." Emily and Derek shared a look, it was starting to make sense.

"Is that what happened to Roslyn?" Emily asked. "Was Crowley the one that hurt her?" Kevin suddenly realized what happened, he veered off from their story, Roslyn was going to kill him. He didn't answer Emily. "Kevin." She said gently. "You aren't in any trouble, you're safe here." She assured him. "Was Crowley the one that shot Roslyn?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there." He stammered.

"Then how do you know he died?" Derek asked.

"Because-"

"Did Roslyn tell you he was dead?" Derek cut him off. Kevin searched his head for a believable answer. Telling two FBI agents that he knew Crowley was dead because he felt the gates of hell close and take all the demons with it, didn't sound like it would be very productive. "Kevin."

"I- don't know."

"I think you do." Derek said, his tone hard. "If Roslyn was the one that kill-"

"No, Roslyn didn't kill anyone. She said Dean killed him." Kevin said, the last thing they needed was Roslyn getting brought up on murder charges. Dean was dead, and what's another murder charge? He glanced up from the table, wanting to know what their expressions looked like. He couldn't read them.

"Dean killed Crowley." Derek said clarifying. Kevin nodded. "And you don't know what happened to Roslyn?" Kevin shook his head.

"She was too messed up to tell me what happened." He said truthfully.

"Where did all of this go down?" Derek asked, "Where are the bodies?" Kevin shrugged. "Come on Kevin, I know you know." Kevin stared the wood down and shrugged again.

000

"Is the baby doing okay?" JJ asked once she was able to get back to Roslyn. David and Reid had taken Felix to be interviewed, Roslyn wasn't happy about it, but it gave JJ some time alone with her. She'd taken her from the room they'd placed her in and took her into JJ's office. She trusted her team not to listen into the conversation, but she didn't trust Strauss, not for a second, her office was a safe space. The room wasn't huge, stacked with unorganized papers and bothered Roslyn deeply. Messes and lack of organization was one of Roslyn's pet peeves, Bobby's house was a nightmare, that was until he gave up and let her organize everything.

"She's fine." Roslyn said, her tone clipped. JJ didn't let the tone bother her.

"Is there anything you need for her? Diapers? Baby food? Formula?" Roslyn glanced down at the floor where she had placed the baby on her blanket, a few of her toys around her, her favorite being a ring of plastic keys. Roslyn didn't like not holding her, but Hazel wanted to play, and her wants were more important than Roslyn's anxiety.

"No, we have everything she needs in her baby bag." JJ nodded, "thanks though." She said it after a few moments of silence, JJ could see the debate going on in her head. "Is Kevin doing okay?" Roslyn asked, she was starting to get worried, it's been almost three hours since they'd been separated. "He's…he can be pretty jumpy. He's been prone to panic attacks, he hasn't had any in a while…but." JJ could see her concern, she could tell it was genuine.

"He's doing okay…no panic attacks and if he does, they're trained in how to handle them, he'll be okay." JJ wanted to ask her about Crowley, the new information made her chest hurt. She wanted to know, she needed to know, but she was making progress…and questions like that might scare her off. "I wanted to talk to you about what's going to happen, and I wanted to see if you could fill in a few pieces for me. You don't have to answer if you don't want to and I wont push." JJ assured, "I just want to make sure that I can do everything within my power to help you through this, I don't want you here for days, I don't want to drag this out." Roslyn eyed her wearily, "and if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them."

"Okay…" Roslyn said.

"Right now, my boss, Agent Hotchner, is attempting to keep your case with my team, but the people above him want to reassign it to a different team." JJ said slowly. Roslyn's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because…" JJ wasn't sure if she should be sharing this information, she probably wasn't supposed to. "It matters because I trust my team to be tactful and keep in mind our, yours and mine, relationship, or lack thereof." She said. "Another team might not, and I don't want to permanently lose or damage your trust because they want information. Does that make sense?" It took a few moments, but Roslyn nodded.

"Yeah…it makes sense." Roslyn said. "…why are they trying to reassign it?"

"Because they don't like how long its taking, and they are worried there's a conflict of interest because of your relationship to me."

"You're not supposed to be telling me this, are you?"

"No, probably not." She sighed, "I'm telling you, so that you know I'm not trying to confuse you, I'm not trying to get inside your head and that I have no control over. Right now, they have the right to question you, there's nothing I can do about that, I can only stall for so long before they force the issue, but you have the option to have me present while they question you because you're a minor." JJ explained.

"I'm not getting charged with anything, right? They just want to ask questions, right?" JJ nodded.

"They don't have any reasons to charge you with anything right now. But, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. If there is anything you're worried about, anything you've done, I need to know." JJ saw Roslyn start chewing on the inside of her cheek and glance to the baby that was babbling on the floor. "Roslyn, I don't know what I need to do, is there's anything I can do, to get you to trust me, but I'm on your side." Roslyn took a deep breath and JJ felt like she might be getting through, "But I need you to help me, help you."

"I know they found the fake Id's." Roslyn said softly.

"Those were made by Dean and Samul? Right?" JJ asked slowly. Roslyn caught on pretty quickly and nodded. "Good." JJ thought about her next statement very carefully before saying it. "I know you love your father and uncle, and I know there are a lot of details I don't know, but they're dead, and even if they were alive, their lives would be over. Their rap sheets are- they are too far gone; their reputation is irreparable. You still have a chance at a normal life, that's what Dean, your father, wanted, that's why he sent me that email; that's why he sent you to me." JJ saw Roslyn's face harden slightly, closing herself off. "What I'm trying to say, you need to look out for yourself right now. It is not your job to protect your father's image." Roslyn dropped her gaze. "You need to think about yours and Hazel's future."

"I know." Roslyn said, angerly wiping at her eyes and JJ smiled at her sadly.

"Okay…do you have any questions?" Roslyn shook her head.

"Are…you aren't…they won't take Hazel right?"

"No, Hazel stays with you. I would never put you through that." JJ watched Roslyn's shoulders relax. "I…I do have a few questions about her…" Roslyn nodded. "Do you have a birth certificate for her?" JJ asked, Garcia hadn't been able to find one.

"No…there…there was a lot going on at the time…I, a piece of paper was not a priority. Dad was going to get one, but I…we thought we had time before we would need it."

"That's going to make things a little complicated…did you have her at a hospital?" Roslyn shook her head and JJ's eyebrow furrowed. "A midwife?" JJ asked, thinking maybe Dean would push for that option, it was less regulated then standard hospital protocol. Roslyn shook her head again. "Did you have any kind of medical care that would have a paper trail?" Again, she shook her head. "Your father never took you to a doctor?" JJ couldn't hide the anger in her tone, it didn't matter how much she tried to swallow it.

"Dad wasn't…we were separated. He didn't know I was pregnant, Hazel was already born when he found us." She said quickly. JJ's frown deepened.

"You went through your entire pregnancy without any medical care? No ultrasounds, no physicals, no genetic testing, no anything?"

"It…it was a rough…I…it all worked out." Roslyn licked her lips, trying not to think about everything that happened. JJ forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Okay, they are going to want to do DNA tests before they'll issue a birth certificate, there's no medical documents that prove you were pregnant, they just need to cover the bases." Roslyn nodded. "And…is Felix her father?" Roslyn nodded quickly, but froze just as fast. JJ saw her face, "the paternity test won't reflect that, will it?" Roslyn didn't respond. JJ sighed. "Does he know?" JJ watched as Roslyn picked at her finger nails and how she shuffled in her seat. Her posture was a complete 180 from what it was right before she ran from the hospital. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, Hazel let out another squeal, shaking her plastic keys before shoving them in her mouth. The noise seemed to shock her out of her trance.

"He knows." Her voice was almost silent, JJ had to strain to hear what she said.

"Who-"

"Drop it." She said quickly.

"Ros-"

"You said you wouldn't push." She licked her lips, she wouldn't meet JJ's gaze. "You said I didn't have to answer." JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yes, you're right." She said, a million thoughts running through her head. "I'm sorry." Roslyn didn't relax, if anything she tensed even more. She watched as Roslyn's fingers gripped over the ligature marks on her wrist. It made JJ's stomach churn, almost like she was going to be sick.


	9. Chapter 9

Will set the food down in front of JJ, hoping that he could get her to eat. JJ popped off the top of the container and looked at the chicken salad inside, her stomach was still churning from her conversation with Roslyn. “I don’t know if I can eat right now.”

“Come on, when’s the last time you had something to eat?”

“I had a granola bar this morning.” She said. “I just, I can’t eat. Roslyn is being a little more cooperative and she was answering a few questions for me and…I- the boy, Felix, isn’t the biological father of the baby and she won’t tell me, or even talk about who is, and the other boy, said that he and Roslyn had been held captive for three months. Reid made a calendar and based on the birthday that Roslyn gave us, there’s, there’s some overlap from the time when they were being held captive and when she could have conceived.” JJ ran her hand through her hair, getting caught on several knots and snares, her hair had air-dried from her shower that morning and the waves were slightly frizzy and knotting on their own.

“Are you thinking she might have been assaulted?” Will frowned.

“I don’t know what to think.” JJ said truthfully, “she’s very defensive about it, but she’s defensive about everything.” JJ shrugged. “You know she had no medical….help all throughout her pregnancy. She said that she and Dean had been separated, which is supported by her emails, so based on the little information that Kevin will provide, he and the other boy were the only people there for the pregnancy.”

“Well…” Will leaned forward… “you can’t change the past, everything that she went through, it happened. There’s nothing that you or anyone else can do that will make it go away.”

“I know.” JJ bit her lip and looked at the table in front of her.

“All you can do is be there for her now. This isn’t going to be easy.”

“I know.” She repeated. “I know…” Will watched her face for a few moments, trying to decipher the emotions playing out. He leaned down slightly, trying to catch her eye. “I don’t know what to say to her, she won’t even let me apologize-“

“Because she doesn’t blame you.”

“Right, she blames herself because she chose not to come to me. She knew what happened, she knew that I looked for her and she was protecting me, from who, I don’t know, but still.” 

“JJ-“

“It is not her job to protect me.” She cut him off, she didn’t hear him start talking. “It’s my job, and I failed her the second she was born, the second I put her into Dean Winchester’s arms and thought for a moment that she would be taken care of.” Her voice raised and wavered and Will glanced around, making sure she hadn’t drawn any unwanted attention.

“You can’t blame yourself.”

“Stop telling me that, it doesn’t matter how many times you say it, it’s not going to change the reality of the situation.”

“Blaming yourself isn’t going to help her. It doesn’t matter who is at fault.” JJ shook her head, “instead of blaming yourself and thinking about what you should have done, you need to look ahead to the future, think about how you’re going to integrate her into our lives, think about how we’re going to juggle her and Henry.” He grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it. “We’ll figure this out, together.”

“Thank you.” She whispered and Will smiled.

“Of course.” He said. “Now, I’ll start cleaning out the office and find a bed. You keep trying with Roslyn, she wouldn’t have protected you if she didn’t care.”

“Thank you.” He squeezed her hand again before standing.

“Eat.” He said pointing to the food. He kissed her head before leaving. She picked up her fork and poked at the salad.

“How are you holding up?” David sunk into the seat that Will had previously occupied. JJ scoffed, closing the food box and pushed it away.

“Fine, I guess. Did you get anything useful from Felix?”

“He’s a rougher around the edges then Kevin, a bit harder to crack. He did say that he and Roslyn have been close since they were kids, he said he doesn’t know anything about what happened because he wasn’t there, but at the mention of Crowley…” He raised his eyebrows and leaned back in the chair. “Well, he got…heated when we used Crowley’s name in the same sentence as Roslyn’s.”

“Have you brought up Hazel? Her not being his?” David nodded.

“He shut down any talk of him not being her father. Said he’s _been there since day one_.” David scratched the back of his neck. “You know, he’s got a pretty good head on his shoulders. Garcia couldn’t find much on him, a little more then she found on Roslyn. He’s the third child of seven, two of whom are half-siblings from his mother’s second marriage. It looks like his mother gave full custody of his five full siblings to his father after the divorce, Garcia wasn’t able to find any proof of visitation between Felix and his mother since then.” JJ licked her lips. “He, like Roslyn got his GED, but other than that, nothing. But his family is local, in the state I mean. His father and Grandmother are currently on their way here.”

“Did they know about…anything I guess?”

“Not that they shared,” David said.

“Did he answer any questions about the brothers?”

“He answered a few.” David leaned forward. “I guess Dean, like most fathers of teenage daughters, tolerated him. He mentioned that Dean worked really hard to keep Roslyn away from anything questionable or illegal…but he shut up after that. I don’t think we’re going to get any more from him.” Watching JJ’s face, “come on.” He nodded towards the hall that led to where Roslyn was. “Aaron’s looking for you, he wants to get Roslyn’s interview done and over with so you can take her home. I’ll put this in the fridge.” There was a part of her that didn’t want to know. Hotch was standing with Reid about halfway down the hall, Reid holding a small stack of files. She crossed her arms and stopped in front of the two of them, taking a deep breath as she did so.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She said.

Roslyn was standing in the back of the room. She’d been working on getting Hazel to sleep. The moment she saw JJ’s face, she knew what was about to happen. She licked her lips and glanced down at the baby, it felt like she was asleep, but she couldn’t see her eyes. JJ wasn’t sure what they were going to do about the baby, she wasn’t sure if having the baby in the room during the interview was the smartest idea but at the same time, the baby kept Roslyn calm for the most part.

“Roslyn, this is Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid,” JJ said, moving aside so the two men could come into the room. Roslyn eyed them suspiciously. Roslyn looked at Reid for the longest moment; she recognized him, and she was praying to god, or whoever was sitting in the chair at the moment, that he didn’t recognize her.

“Are you- we, doing it in here, or…” Roslyn asked, walking slowly to the loveseat, trying not to jostle the baby also trying not to look so freaked out.

“We can do it here,” Aaron said. “If you’re more comfortable.” Roslyn didn’t answer him, just sunk into the chair. JJ couldn’t help but smile at the baby, her face squished up against Roslyn’s chest.

JJ sat down next to Roslyn who was sitting tensely. She didn’t like how out of control she felt. Any other time she’s been questioned by cops, she’d been able to relax, she didn’t worry about the results because all she knew they were just going to blow town the second they made it out, but that wasn’t an option this time around.

Dr. Reid, as JJ introduced him, was watching her carefully. “How are you feeling? I know this probably overwhelming.” Aaron asked. Roslyn saw a small break in his stoic expression. Her mind was going in circles, her father made sure to teach her all the different interrogation tactics that she could use on someone, and that someone else could use on her, but this wasn’t like any other interrogation. JJ said she trusted her team, and JJ has gone out of her way, to tell the truth to her, a huge part of her wanted to make it easier on JJ but she couldn’t tell the truth, JJ told her she needed to think about her and Hazel’s future and telling the truth, the whole truth would be going against that advice.

“I’m fine.” She said quietly. “Is Felix still being interviewed?”

“He is,” Aaron said. “He shouldn’t be in there very much longer. Once we get all of you interviewed, you can go back to him.”

“What about Kevin? Is he okay?”

“His mother just got here. So, he’s with her.” Roslyn couldn’t hide the surprise on her face, her mouth falling open slightly. She hadn’t seen Mrs. Tran for a few months.

“Good,” Roslyn said, and she meant it. Kevin deserved to go back to his normal life. Now that the gates were closed and Crowley was gone, there was no real reason for him to be hiding, unless the angels weren’t done with him, but she couldn’t think of a reason for them to mess with him, not right now anyway. “He gets to go home with her, right?” The two agents were a little surprised by her reaction, JJ wasn’t though, not after their conversation a little while earlier.

“Once we figure everything out, that’s what it looks like at this moment.” An answer without an answer. 

“That’s a very interesting Tattoo,” Reid said, gesturing to the tattoo on her forearm. Roslyn glanced down at it.

“Thank you...?” She readjusted the baby, so her face wasn’t pushing against her bad shoulder.

“I don’t recognize the quote.” He said.

“A crotchety old man told it to me.” She said. Her tone didn’t leave any room for discussion, but Reid didn’t notice, if he did, he disregarded it.

“Why did you choose those languages. I understand paring Old Norse and Latin, but Japanese is an odd choice.” Roslyn’s eyebrows furrowed, _what the hell does this have to do with anything? _

“Because I know them.” JJ was surprised, she wasn’t sure what kind of education Roslyn had gotten, the only real clue was that she passed her GED test, but knowing several different languages was a little shocking. “I can speak and read Latin the best, the other ones, I’m better at reading and writing than speaking.”

“Who taught you?” JJ asked suddenly, not being able to help herself.

“A crotchety old man.” Roslyn wasn’t about to tell them his name. If they knew who bobby was, they could connect Jody and possibly a bunch of other hunters, she didn’t want to risk that, she couldn’t risk it. “I…I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.”

“I was just curious,” Reid said, his tone completely friendly. “It doesn’t look very new, how long have you had it?” His lack of response to her tone reminded her of Cas. He had that same puppy look to him like he didn’t understand/or didn’t even notice how short she was with him.

“I don’t know, a little over two years maybe. I got it a few months before I got pregnant.” She said. She didn’t even remember what state she was in when she got it, she did remember arguing with the artist about how the quote was grammatically incorrect, the man had wanted to fix it. JJ didn’t comment on her being underage when she got it, she was going to need to pick her battles when it came to Roslyn. Reid nodded.

Roslyn blew out a long breath. This wasn’t going fast enough for her, but she knew there wasn’t really any way to speed it up. She licked her lips and pressed her face into the baby’s thin hair. She wasn’t sure if she’d have been able to get through this without the baby.

It was odd because for her entire pregnancy, up until the moment she held the screaming newborn in her arms, she had felt the exact opposite, she had dreaded what her life would be like with a baby, granted she’d thought her father was dead and that she would have to do it all alone, then Felix and his family had stepped up and then Dean found them and suddenly things weren’t as bad, they were still very scary, but Dean was there. Now he was gone again. He wouldn’t be there to see Hazel’s first steps, he wouldn’t be there for her first day of school, he just wouldn’t be there, and it hurt to think about, she was scared of what her future was going to look like.

She glanced at JJ quickly, before looking back down at the baby. She couldn’t see herself living in a suburban neighborhood, she couldn’t see herself going grocery shopping every week, couldn’t see herself working a 9-5, she didn’t even know what kinda job she wanted to do, she hadn’t even considered a normal life, not since Dean broke up with Lisa, any thoughts of normal dissipated after that.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked her quietly. Roslyn nodded.

“I’m fine.” She said quickly. “Can we just get this over with…-“ She shook her head. “Just ask what you want to ask, and I’ll answer what I’m going to answer.” She rubbed her hand up and down the baby’s back. Reid and Aaron shared a look. JJ had to grip her hands in her lap to keep herself from touching Roslyn, she wanted to help, she wanted to make her feel better, but JJ knew that touching her wouldn’t be helpful.

“Okay,” Reid said, scooting forward on his chair. “We can take a break at any point, just let us know, okay.” Roslyn didn’t look up from the baby’s head. Spencer gave her a moment to respond before clearing his throat and continuing. “We want to start with what happened recently. I know you said you were having some trouble remembering while you were in the hospital.” Roslyn licked her lips. She still was, she couldn’t remember what happened exactly, it was very blurry, almost like her brain had put a filter over everything. She nodded. “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Roslyn was silent for several moments as she went to war in her mind. She knew in the front of her head that she couldn’t just ignore all these questions and just tape her mouth shut and everything would go away, the longer she sat in this stupid building surrounded by FBI agents the more clear that truth became.

“I…” She licked her lips. “It’s blurry.” She said. “Dad…I remember dad.” She couldn’t stop her voice from breaking and it made her angry. It made her angry that she was about to cry in front of these people, and she couldn’t stop herself. The memory came back, just like it had in the hospital, it felt like she was still pressing her hands against the wound on his throat like his blood was still covering her hands, her clothes, her face like she was stuck underneath the dead weight of his body. “I don’t want to talk about this…this-this-this isn’t any of, of your- business. Why do you even care, you wanted him dead.” 

“Nobody _wants_ anyone to be dead,” JJ said.

“You guys thought, think, that he was a serial killer!” She stumbled over the word, “You think he did all of these horrible things, he- of course, you want him to be dead. But-,” She shook her head vigorously. “I don’t want to talk.” JJ took a deep breath as she tried to think of what to say.

“Okay, okay,” Spencer said soothingly. “I understand this his difficult.”

“You don’t _understand _anything, and you aren’t going to. Stop pretending.” She snapped. Reid looked to Aaron, he wasn’t sure how far they wanted to push her, the interview was already heading south. Granted they expected this to go bad.

“Do you remember how you got hurt?” Aaron asked, he figured just going into it, no beating around the bush, no comforting or reassurance might be the better route.

“I got shot.” She said, “not very hard to piece together.” She sniffled, swallowing down the lump in her throat, or trying to anyway. Aaron ignored the bite in her tone.

“Do you know who shot you?” She shook her head.

“No. I don’t even remember when I realized I got shot.” She sighed. It was hard, it was hard for her to try and recall what happened where there was a very large part of her that didn’t want to recall it, she didn’t want to remember. With everything that was happening, all she wanted to do was pretend that it didn’t happen, she wanted to focus on what was going to happen, not what happened.

“Can you tell me where you were when it happened?”

“No.” She said, not even thinking about it. The last thing she wanted was the FBI around the bunker, she needed the bunker, all of her things were there, all of her father’s and uncle’s things were there. They were not a zoo exhibit for them to trample all over and take pictures or and to dissect there every move or action. She couldn’t tell if the agents were getting frustrated or not.

“We can come back to this when you’re ready,” Roslyn grunted before sighing. She scooted back on the couch, so her back was up against the cushion, adjusting the baby as she did so. Aaron gestured for Reid to hand him the files. Roslyn’s eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange. She didn’t have any idea what they would want to show her, dead bodies of her father’s alleged victims? Pictures of people from the photos on her laptop, wanting to know who they were?

Aaron flipped through the files and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He set them down on the coffee table that sat between them. She went to lean forward but JJ beat her to it and handed them to her.

They were the emails she sent her uncle after she escaped from Crowley. She bit on the inside of her lip, doing her best not to show any reaction. “You went through my emails too?” She asked.

“We found them in the initial sweep of your laptop before you woke up in the hospital,” Aaron explained. She gave JJ a look, blew a long breath out of her nose and looked back down at the papers, reading over each message carefully, looking at the information she provided inside of them and trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that didn’t make her look psycho.

“I had already told JJ that I was separated from my dad and uncle.” She tossed the papers back onto the table.

“I know. We were hoping you could tell us more about Crowley.” Reid said.

“I don’t know why it matters, he’s dead.” She said.

“Is he the one that shot you?” Reid asked. Roslyn tilted her head back and forth as she thought about.

“Possibly.” She shrugged slightly. “what part of ‘I don’t remember’ are having trouble understanding?”

“But he was there?” Roslyn frowned, sighed again and nodded. 

“Yes, he was there. Yes, he _could _have shot me. But guns aren’t exactly his style, he prefers knives.” JJ flinched at the response. There was a moment of silence as Reid thought over her answer. Roslyn cursed herself in her head, that was more information then she wanted to provide.

Reid was making a mental list in his head of the timeline they had been able to piece together. “Can you tell me who Crowley is? Do you know his last name?”

“No, Crowley isn’t even his real name, that’s just what he called himself.” She said. “I don’t know anything about his real identity.” She wasn’t lying, well she was, she knew what his real name is thanks to her father and uncle tracking down his bones that one time when he had a hold over Bobby’s soul, but she really didn’t know anything about who he was before he turned into a demon.

“How did you meet him?” Roslyn thought about it for a few moments. She didn’t really remember how she met him exactly.

“I don’t…I was young.” She shook her head, “I don’t know, him, and Dad and Uncle Sam have been going at it for years.” She brushed her hair behind her shoulder, trying to keep the baby from drooling on it.

“Going at it?”

“Fighting, I don’t know. Crowley would threaten to kills us one week, Dad would threaten the same, they’d duke it out, both escape and then start again the next week.” She shrugged, “there’s really not much to talk about.”

“Do you know who else Crowley was involved with? Any accomplices?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“Crowley had subordinates, not accomplices.” She said, “and I don’t know.”

“Do you know why he and your father didn’t get along?”

“Crowley was a sick and twisted…man. He killed women, kids, old people, it didn’t matter, he had no morals. My dad was trying to stop him, to stop the de- people that worked for him. That’s why they didn’t get along.” 

“Stop him from killing people?”

“Yeah.” She said. That was the easiest way to explain it without going to far into the details. 

“Do you know why Crowley was killing people, what his motives were? How he picked his victims.” Roslyn bit the inside of her cheek…how was she going to explain it. They probably wouldn’t believe that he just picked random people, and he didn’t, he made deals and then collected those souls. He was a businessman.

“He…” She rubbed her hand up and down Hazel’s back. “He made deals with people…and when the deal expired, he would kill them.” She said it slowly, the agents could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Can you elaborate?”

“It’s exactly what I said, can we move on?” Agent Reid gave Agent Hotchner a look.

“Back when you sent these emails, you were sending them to your uncle, right?” Agent Hotchner picked up where Agent Reid left off. Roslyn nodded. “Can you tell me about how you wound up with Crowley? Where your father and uncle were?”

“Uh…that’s a…basically…something happened…an explosion and Dad, Uncle Sam and I all got separated in the chaos. Crowley grabbed Kevin and me, someone else grabbed Dad and Uncle Sam escaped. I guess Uncle Sam thought Dad, Kevin and I were all dead, so he didn’t look for us. Crowley took Kevin and I somewhere and Dad got held somewhere else.”

“That must have been pretty scary…” Agent Hotchner said. Roslyn shrugged.

“I knew he wouldn’t kill me.” She said shorty, her eyes sort of dropped to the floor. JJ was having a hard time keeping quiet. It was difficult to keep the images of what Roslyn was saying out of her head.

“What do you mean? Because you didn’t make a deal with him?”

“I wouldn’t have been worth anything dead.” The longer she spoke the more anxious she became. She knew what she was telling them wasn’t anything they could really use for anything other than putting together a picture of what happened. Crowley is dead, he’s not a threat to them, and no other hunters were being named, but still, she didn’t want to talk about this, she hadn’t even told her father what really happened with Crowley, she knew that he blamed himself and it wouldn’t be any different with JJ. Roslyn looked to JJ; it was a difficult situation. She knew that JJ would hear all of her answers whether she sat in the same room or not, that’s just the truth of the matter, but she didn’t want her to know everything.

Agent Hotchner could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable; he was trying to decide if pushing her would be beneficial, there was a 50/50 chance that she would either give out more information or she would clam back up and go back to being difficult.

“Okay, do you want to take a break?” He asked.

“No.” She said, “I want to get it over with. I’m not doing several sessions of this.” She warned. “So, get all your questions out now.” Agent Hotchner looked at JJ, she was the one the ultimately was in charge. JJ nodded for them to continue.

“Would you be willing to do a cognitive interview?” Roslyn’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What? I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s an interview technique that could help you remember what happened.” Agent Hotchner watched her face go from confused to harder than steel.

“No.” She said.

“The technique has been-“

“I don’t want to remember.” She said. “No.” 

“From what you described, there is a chance that whoever hurt you, is still out there.”

“Then they’re out there.” She said, “cross that bridge when I come to it.”

“Roslyn-” JJ started softy. Roslyn’s head snapped to her.

“No, I don’t care. _No._” Roslyn forced every piece of frustration into that one word. “I don’t want to talk anymore. Where’s Felix?”

“We just have a-“ Dr. Reid started.

“No, no more questions. I’m done.” JJ sighed and shook her head at Aaron.

“Okay, we can take a break.” Roslyn snorted, but the agents left the room. JJ waited until the door shut before speaking.

“Are you hungry?” JJ asked.

“No.” Roslyn was looking down at the baby. She was a little surprised that the baby hadn’t woken up during the interview. Then again she was used to being around loud, yelling Winchesters.

“When’s the last thing you had something to eat?” Roslyn shrugged. “Come on.” Roslyn looked at her like she was crazy. “Roslyn…” JJ sounded tired, “please.” Roslyn stood, but she wasn’t happy about it. Hazel whined softly and Roslyn had to readjust her to get her comfortable once again.

“You did very well,” JJ told her as they walked down the hallway. “I know it's hard.” Roslyn scoffed. “I really do.” JJ was leading her towards the break area where she’d put the Chicken Salad will have given her in the refrigerator.

“What happens after this?” Roslyn asked, wanting to change the topic.

“What do you mean?”

“After the FBI leaves me alone.”

“Well, …you’ll come home.” JJ watched her reaction out of the corner of her eye closely. “Will’s getting the room ready right now.” JJ couldn’t read her expression, it seemed blank, or thoughtful, it was hard to tell with Roslyn. Roslyn wasn’t even sure how she felt. Virginia wasn’t her home. Kansas was, or Sioux Falls even. “It’s not very big, but Will and I have been thinking about buying something, so I’m not sure how long we’ll still be there. We’ll take you out and you can pick out your furniture and stuff…make it your own.” Roslyn didn’t answer. JJ couldn’t tell if it made her angry or not, she just looked unphased.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ watched as Roslyn ate the chicken salad quietly. JJ sat across from her. Hazel was starting to wake up, her face moving back and forth against Roslyn’s chest, her little fists clenched up inside Roslyn’s shirt, JJ couldn’t help but smile.

“She looks a lot like you,” JJ said, breaking the silence. Roslyn swallowed her current bite and cleared her throat.

“Thank you.” Roslyn said, “Felix says she’s got my attitude too.” JJ chuckled.

“You know, when I was pregnant with you, you were very active. You didn’t like country music, and anytime it came on, you’d kick the hell out of me. You didn’t like being messed with; I wasn’t even allowed to touch my stomach without you kicking my hand away, you turned during ultrasounds and didn’t let the doctors see anything…” JJ smiled at the memories.

“I still don’t like country music,” Roslyn said, moving the food around with the fork. “Do you...” Roslyn poked at a piece of chicken as she tried to form the sentence in her head, “have you told your parents what happened?” JJ shook her head.

“No, they are the last thing on my mind,” JJ said truthfully, she hadn’t even thought about them.

“Are they going to be upset with you…with me being in your life?”

“My mom and I have….” JJ blew out a long breath, “we’ve moved past everything. She’s apologized, our relationship is still pretty strained, but she’s been good since Henry was born.” JJ watched Roslyn’s reaction when she mentioned Henry; she looked to be unphased. “I still don’t speak to my father. I only see him at family gatherings, really.” Hazel started whimpering in Roslyn’s arms, Roslyn pushed the food away from her and lifted the baby up.

“Are you grumpy?” JJ didn’t like how much Roslyn’s arm shook when she held up the baby, but she pulled her back to her chest once the girl was in a standing position. It was odd for her to see Roslyn so soft. She’s seen the aggravated side of her, the protective side of her, the reserved side of her, but she hadn’t seen the softer maternal side of her, it was refreshing. Roslyn frowned at the heat coming from the baby, she hadn’t noticed it through her shirt before, but as she pressed her cheek against Hazel’s head it was obvious. She had thought Hazel was a little more drooly than normal and the fever made sense. “I think she’s teething,” Roslyn said, more to herself than to JJ. Hazel pulled at Roslyn’s shirt, pushing the fabric down and Roslyn had to hold it to keep it from being pushed all the way down. “She wants to nurse.” JJ helped her pack up the last of the chicken salad and took her back to the room, leaving her alone so she could have some privacy.

JJ went and to Garcia’s office where Emily, Derek, and Reid also happened to be. “Hey there,” Emily said. Reid was leaning over Garcia’s shoulder, staring intently at the screen in front of her. Reid glanced up at Emily’s words and caught sight of JJ.

“How’s she doing?” Derek asked.

“She’s feeding the baby,” JJ said. Crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m giving her some privacy. Have you guys found anything?” The agents all shared a look and JJ found herself growing frustrated. “What?”

“Uh…” Reid started. “I’ve seen her before- at first I just thought she looked familiar because of how much she looks like you-“

“That’s what we assumed.” Emily corrected, “we sort of wrote him off.”

“But, anyway. Do you remember that case in Arkansas? About two years ago?” JJ thought back, a few bells going off in her head and she nodded. She glanced at the screen where the victims were being shown.

“Well.” Spencer stood up straight. He looked guilty and JJ was getting confused. “One of the days we were there, a girl, I think Roslyn, had been standing outside the police station, she looked li she fit the victimology and she looked…sickly, bruised up, unsure. I went to speak to her, but she was very short with me. She said she was ‘going to surprise her father, but changed her mind.” There were a few more alarm bells going off in her head.

“I remember you telling us about this.” She said.

“At the time, I saved the surveillance footage from the interaction in case we needed it later on for some reason,” Garcia said. She pulled the video up on the screen so JJ could watch it. “It’s dated about two weeks after Roslyn sent the first email to her uncle,” Garcia added.

The video’s graphics weren’t very good, JJ couldn’t make out if it was Roslyn or not. The girl on the screen speaking to Spencer was much skinnier than Roslyn, she seemed to be drowning in the clothes she was wearing. Garcia enhanced the quality after a few moments and JJ leaned closer to the screen. The girl wasn’t fully facing the camera so JJ couldn’t make out what she looked like exactly, so she started looking over the body. It wasn’t until she saw the tattoo on her arm, JJ couldn’t make out what it was exactly, but the shape was the same, but there weren’t any ligature marks.

“If this happened after she escaped from Crowley, where are the ligature marks?” JJ asked, glancing around at the other agents. A million thoughts were running around through her head. Why was Roslyn there? Was she coming to see JJ? Why didn’t she follow through? If the ligature marks weren’t on her then, where did they come from? Why didn’t JJ recognize her when Spencer showed them the video the first time, she should have known.

“What was that case?” JJ asked.

“Teen girls kidnapped, raped and killed. Each victim was held over a period of a month before the unsub killed them and dumped the bodies.” Spencer recited. JJ watched the other agent's faces closely. She knew what they were thinking but all of them kept their expression guarded. JJ crossed her arms tightly across her chest, she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

“Can you pull up the victims again?” JJ asked, shaking her head like it would clear the sound out. She cleared her throat as the truth of the matter settled over her. Garcia did so without a word. JJ looked over the photos. Seven teenage girls, over seven months. She saw the resemblance to her daughter in each of the girl’s faces, but it wasn’t until pictures of their injuries popped up. No one needed to speak or point out the similarity between the ligature marks on the victims, on their wrists, their thighs, and their ankles. JJ felt her stomach roll and she shook her head. “No.” She licked her lips, looking at the floor. “I can’t.” She left the room, ignoring Emily who called out for her.

Garcia looked at the other agents. “What does this mean now?” She didn’t know where to go after this, things just kept popping up. “We never found that guy.”

“No other bodies showed up,” Emily said. “We thought he went dormant.”

“But if he had Roslyn-“

“There’s no way for us to know that no one reported her missing,” Derek said.

“Because there wasn’t anyone looking for her at the time,” Spencer said. “But the timeline fits with when Hazel would have been conceived.”

“This just keeps getting worse,” Garcia said. She felt gross just thinking about it.

“So, she was kidnapped and held for three months, escaped, only to get kidnapped again?” Emily asked.

“We need to get this to Hotch.”

000

JJ went back to her office, shutting and locking her door behind her. She sat, her elbows propped up on the desk, her hands covering her mouth. She didn’t know how long she was sitting there before her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She debated on answering it.

“Yeah?” She didn’t even look at the caller's idea.

“Hey.” Will’s voice filled her ear. “I got a bed; they’re going to deliver it in the morning. I was wondering if I should be getting a crib as well.”

“She said they have a Pack N Play,” JJ said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you okay?” Will asked.

“…Yes.” She said before adding, “no. I’m not.” She leaned back against her chair. “I can’t even think right now, I, Will.” She closed her eyes. “I just want this to be over.” Will was quiet for a few moments.

“Just take it one thing at a time,” Will said softly. “Pretty soon you’ll have her home and we can start helping her adjust.” JJ licked her lips.

“How’s Henry?”

“He’s okay. I got him some ice cream while we were out.” JJ smiled.

“Good.”

“You don’t have to worry about us right now. Just focus on Roslyn.” JJ sighed but nodded.

“Okay.” She said. “Love you.” He returned the phrase and hung up the phone. She tossed it onto the desk and put her face in her hands. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She sighed again; she didn’t want to talk. She looked up at the door and saw Hotch standing on the other side. She got up and unlocked the door.

“Can I come in?” He asked. She didn’t respond, she just opened the door for him to come inside and shut the door behind her. “I just spoke to Emily and Morgan.” He said as JJ went back to her chair. He sat down in the chair across from her. “Were cross-checking the DNA found on the victims and cross-referencing it with Hazel.” JJ didn’t respond. “That we can possibly confirm it without asking her.” JJ wasn’t looking at him, she was just staring at the desk in front of her.

“I…um.” She sighed. “You guys can question her one more time,” JJ said. “I believe her when she says Dean killed the person or people that hurt her. At this point, that’s the only thing that I care about. I’m not going to make her relive her entire childhood so they can fill in the blanks. She can fill in those blanks when she’s ready down the road.” Hotch read her face for a few moments before responding.

“I understand.” He said.

“Will went out and bought her a bed.” She continued. “Once it gets delivered, I’m taking her and the baby home.” JJ forced herself not to think about Strauss and the fallout. Hotch nodded, he wasn’t going to try and talk her out of it.

“If the DNA test-“

“Aaron.” JJ cut him off. “When I was talking to her earlier, she shut down any talk about Hazel’s biological father. It’s too much for her and I’m not going to make her talk about it. She just lost her family; her lift was just thrown upside down. I, she’s going to break.”

“I understand,” Hotch said.

“We can reproach it later after she’s had time to grieve. Until then, she doesn’t need to know that we know.” JJ took a deep breath. “If you want to me talk to Strauss, I will.” Hotch shook his head.

“I’ll handle her. But it can wait until you’re taking her home.” He said. JJ gave him a thankful look. “Also, Felix’s family has just arrived. His father would like to speak with you.” JJ ran her hand through her hair. She still didn’t want to talk, but she was curious about his family and what they had to say. She stood and Hotch followed suit.

“Who from his family came?”

“Felix’s mother and stepfather as well as Felix’s father and paternal grandmother.”

When Hotch led her to where his family was, she wasn’t expecting them to be fighting. Well, it was more of Felix’s mother arguing with his father who seemed disinterested with whatever the woman had to say. His father’s attention completely dropped from the woman once JJ walked into the room. He smiled and stood from the bench he’d been sitting on.

“Wow.” He said, extending his hand for JJ to shake, “I knew Roslyn’s didn’t get her good looks from her father.” JJ was slightly taken aback by his comment as she shook his hand.

“Um, thank you.” She said. The woman looked at her with an analyzing look. JJ forced herself to push the newfound information to the back of her mind and focus on what was happening in front of her. “I’m Jenifer, but everyone calls me JJ.” She said she extended her hand for Felix’s mother as well who took it begrudgingly.

“I’m Thomas, this is my mother Olina.” Thomas gestured to an elderly lady sitting next to where he’d been on the bench. She had a walker in front of her and she was smiling up at JJ. Thomas gestured to the other woman. “This is my ex-wife Allison and her new husband, Alex.”

“Where’s my son and the baby?” Allison asked, slightly moving in front of her ex-husband. JJ faltered for a moment. Hotch who was still standing next to JJ answered for her.

“Your son is currently being interviewed by one of my agents.”

“I didn’t give any permission for him to be interrogated.” She said hotly. JJ’s eyebrows raised at the tone of her voice.

“Your son is an adult mam; we don’t need parental approval.” Hotch deadpanned. JJ saw her frustration shining through.

“Well, where the baby?”

“With Roslyn,” JJ answered. JJ didn’t like the look Allison made when Roslyn’s name was mentioned. Thomas gave his ex a look while Olina muttered something in a different language JJ couldn’t identify.

“Are they okay?” Thomas asked. “I know Felix is alright, but Roz and the baby?”

“Roslyn’s got some nasty injuries, but she’s recovering.” JJ said, “Hazel is okay.” Thomas seemed relieved.

“When can we seem them?”

“Felix should be finishing up with Agent Rossi soon, and you can see him then. We still need to finish interviewing Roslyn.” Hotch said.

“What about the baby?” Alison asked, “the baby shouldn’t be in the middle of all this nonsense.” She said.

“The baby stays with Roslyn,” JJ said. She didn’t like the way Allison was acting, she couldn’t quite put her finger on what was bothering her, she hadn’t outright said anything about Roslyn, but JJ still felt the animosity that was coming from her.

“Leave it alone Allison,” Thomas said. “We aren’t here to visit, we’re here to make sure our son is okay.”

“I’ve told you time and time again that I didn’t want him around that girl, and now look at what she’s gotten him into.” Allison shot back. “I knew the second he got her pregnant that we should have taken custody of that baby and rained Felix back in, but you let him run off with her!”

“You gave up any right you had to our children the second you dropped them off at my house after you got remarried and disappeared for 5 years. Felix was and is old enough to decide who he wants to have a relationship with.” Thomas was trying to keep his tone even.

“I am his mother.”

“And Roslyn is the mother of our grandchild.” He pointed out. “Whether you like her or not, you need to respect that if you expect to be a part of Hazel’s life.” JJ wasn’t sure if she should step in and break them up. Thomas seemed to be just as done with the argument because he turned his attention back onto JJ.

Around that time, JJ could hear Rossi’s voice coming towards them. When she looked over, she saw him and Felix approaching. Allison quickly moved over to her son and threw her arms around his neck, she had to stand on the tips of her toes in order to reach. Felix awkwardly patted her back for a few moments before untangling himself from his mother. Felix ignored the presence of his stepfather completely. His grandmother stood on shaky legs, once again she spoke in another language as Felix hugged her much tighter than he did his mother. His father patted him on the back once he released his grandmother. He quickly went from greeting his family to speaking to JJ.

“How’s Roz?” He asked. She could see the concern in his face.

“She’s okay, I left her in the room so she could feed the baby. I’m not sure if she’s finished or not.” JJ said. Felix nodded, he wanted to know how the interview went. Obviously something happened if she was finished so quickly, he would have thought her interview would have been twice as long as his and Kevin’s.

“Can I go to her?” JJ glanced at Hotch as she wasn’t sure if they wanted to finish interviewing her before she and Felix had any time alone.

“JJ, if you’d like to see if she wants to come out, I’m sure it wouldn’t affect the interview too much.” If anything, Hotch hoped that it might help her relax to see some familiar faces.

JJ wasn’t surprised to find Roslyn in the same position as she left her. She’d finished feeding the baby and it looked like she had just changed out of her clothes into a onesie. JJ was a little confused when she read the front of it. “Guess what?” JJ read it aloud. Roslyn chuckled and held the baby up, the was the silhouette of a chicken on the backside of the onesie.

“Dad bought it for her,” Roslyn said quietly.

“Felix’s family is here if you would like to see them.” Roslyn looked up at JJ quickly.

“You guys called his family?” JJ nodded. “Not his mom right?” She asked. JJ wrinkled her nose and Roslyn groaned. “Seriously?”

“His father and grandmother are here too,” JJ said and Roslyn seemed to perk up slightly.

“Olina is here?” Roslyn stood up and it took her a few moments to gain her balance. JJ was a little worried about how unsteady she was. She still wanted her to go back to the hospital, but she knew there was a fat chance of that.

“His mother already seems like a piece of work and I haven’t even been in a room with her for more than five minutes,” JJ commented as they walked down the hallway. Roslyn snorted.

“She fucking crazy,” Roslyn said. “And one day, I’mma knock her out.” JJ tried to stifle a chuckle.

“Well, I don’t think knocking her out is going to help you.” JJ started.

“But it will make me feel better,” Roslyn said before JJ could continue.

“Do you really think that?” JJ asked and Roslyn shrugged, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. “I think that maybe, violence shouldn’t be the first thing that comes to mind when you think about fixing your problems.” Roslyn gave her a side-eye. “We can work on that later.” JJ patted her on the back, JJ was surprised that Roslyn didn’t jump or shove her away, but didn’t comment on it.

“Good luck with that.” JJ didn’t get a chance to say anything else before they came to Felix and his family. Felix’s mother had his attention, she was speaking to him rapidly about something, JJ caught Roslyn’s name before Felix noticed them coming into the room.

“Roz.” JJ almost felt like she was intruding when he kissed and hugged her. JJ hadn’t really thought about Felix and Roslyn’s relationship, she’d been too focused on her team and the investigation and Roslyn’s health to really think about it. He was a lot bigger than her, and it was much easier to see when they were right next to each other. JJ wasn’t really sure how she felt about it, on one hand, JJ was really thankful that Roslyn had someone to rely on and someone that cared about her as Felix did, but at the same time, she was uncomfortable, and she wouldn’t be comfortable until she knew more about their dynamic. He pulled away after almost a full minute, his hand resting on Hazel’s back. JJ was a little confused at Roslyn’s expression though because her eyes were narrowed. She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him again, this time a few moments longer than the peck he’d given her before.

“Who the hell gave you pie?” She questioned. 


	11. Chapter 11

Roslyn didn’t know what to really expect with this next round of questioning. She knew they were going to be asking more questions about Crowley, that was a given. There would be more about her father and uncle, another given, but other than that, she was in the dark. Roslyn was trying not to let it upset her too much.

Seeing Felix’s family made her feel a little better, hell just seeing Felix made her feel better, but now she was going back into the hole. Her and Felix had a small discussion and decided that it was best that maybe Hazel should stay with him. Neither of them wanted to have the baby around all the negative energy, it just wasn’t healthy.

Hazel had cried bloody murder the second Roslyn disappeared from view. It was hard for her to walk away; she didn’t want to leave the baby, but Roslyn needed to focus.

“You okay?” JJ asked her as they moved back towards the room. Roslyn’s arms were crossed over her chest. She shrugged.

“As okay as I’m going to be.” JJ was a little unnerved with the new information found, she didn’t know what to say, she knew that saying anything could have bad ramifications, she didn’t want to add any more of Roslyn’s pain, she didn’t want to keep adding straws onto the camel’s back and wait for it to break.

“If you need a break, don’t be afraid to say something,” JJ told her as they moved into the room. Roslyn took a deep breath and sunk back into her chosen chair.

“Right.” She said, not meeting JJ’s eyes. Shortly afterward, Agent Hotchner and Agent Reid came back into the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. It took them a moment to become settled. Roslyn was eyeing a plastic container that was Agent Reid’s hand, it looked like a takeout container.

“Thought you might like this.” He set it down on the coffee table that sat between them. She reached for it and was pleasantly surprised to find apple pie along with a fork. She thought about not accepting the peace offering, that’s what it was, but in the end, the pie won, and she popped it open. She nodded to Agent Reid as she took her first bite.

The longer she sat there and waited for them to begin, the more anxious she became. It had been a little easier when she had Hazel with her before, something there to ground her, something to remind her she couldn’t freak out, she couldn’t go off and she couldn’t let them get into her head. That reminder was gone, and she was alone.

Agent Hotchner began this time. He learned in the last session that Roslyn responded to direct questions, she didn’t like fluff, she didn’t like open-ended questions and she wasn’t going to offer any information unless asked for them specifically. He could work with that.

“How did you escape from Crowley?” He asked. JJ was a little alarmed at how quickly he dove into the questions but kept her composure to the best of her ability. Roslyn thought about it for a long moment.

“We…Crowley had left, I’m not sure why or where he went, but he was gone for a few days. He had kept me in a cell, but Kevin wasn’t as…under lockdown as I was, and he managed to get out. He helped me out of my cell, and we ran.”

“Why wasn’t Kevin locked down as tightly as you?” She shrugged.

“I’m a lot harder to hold onto then Kevin.” She said,

“Can you elaborate on that please?” Agent Reid asked. She sighed.

“I can pick locks; I’m not scared of getting hurt if it means I reach a certain goal.” She shrugged. “I can fight off people that are bigger than me, I’m good with several different weapons. Kevin is easier to control, he’s toughed up a little, but all Crowley had to do was hold up a knife in front of him and Kevin would do anything he said.”

“I think that’s the truth for most people.” Agent Hotchner said and Roslyn shrugged again.

“You’re right.” She said. “And it sucks that he had to go through that. If I could go back and prevent it from happening, I would.”

“You went through it too,” JJ said, she didn’t like the way she detached herself from it. The way she acted like it didn’t happen to her. Hotch looked to her but didn’t say anything. Roslyn looked at her.

“I-“ She blew a long breath out of her nose. She didn’t really have anything to say so she just turned back to the agents. “Is that all you wanted to know about that?” She squared her shoulders and her face hardened again.

“You seem unbothered by it.” Agent Hotchner commented. Roslyn huffed and thought about how she wanted to respond.

“Life sucks.” She said simply, a moment passing before letting out a dry laugh. “Life sucks and it’s not fair. There’s no use in dwelling on the things you can’t change. It happened, it’s over and at the end of the day, I’m the one sitting here, and Crowley is rotting in hell where he belongs.” JJ shook her head, more to herself than to her. Roslyn caught the movement and she bit her tongue. She understood the reasons behind it, but it was still frustrating because she didn’t want JJ to look at her as a victim. She didn’t want anyone to look at her as a victim.

Agent Hotchner looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

“That’s a very mature way to look at it.” He said. Roslyn shrugged; she didn’t have another way to think about it.

“It’s the truth.” She said. Growing up, Roslyn didn’t have time to focus on the things she couldn’t change, she would have lost her mind a long time ago. Agent Reid looked like he was going over different things in his head. Roslyn watched his face intently. 

“Do you remember where you were held?”

“An abandoned asylum somewhere in Massachusetts.” She said. It didn’t matter if they knew, demons were gone, and she really didn’t remember exactly where it was. The only reason she knew it was an asylum was all the old medical equipment that had been in the cell Crowley had her locked in as well as Crowley bragging about it.

“Do you remember any landmarks around it?” She shook her head.

“I wasn’t really paying attention to that, I just wanted to get as far away from it as I could get.” Agent Hotchner nodded.

“How long until your father and uncle found you? How did they find you?”

“Uhh…we were held for three months and we’d been separated for a little over a year, so about eight to nine months, maybe ten.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t really keeping track of dates.”

“And how did they find you?” Roslyn went back to thinking.

“Um…I…he contacted Felix’s father, figuring that I was either there or Felix was with me and his dad contacted Felix and that’s how they found us.” She said. She really didn’t like thinking about that time. The pregnancy had been mentally taxing as best.

Hazel had been three days old when Dean found them. They had set up in one of Bobby’s old cabins, Felix had gotten a generator going so they had electricity. Her labor had lasted well over 24 hours and Felix had was almost to the point of forcing her to go to the hospital, thankfully there hadn’t been any complications, but she’d been exhausted afterward, exhausted and in a lot of pain. When Dean showed up, the last thing he had been expecting had been a baby.

“Why didn’t you just go to Felix’s family?”

“Because Crowley was hunting us down and I didn’t want to put anyone at risk if it could be avoided. I didn’t even want Felix with us, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” JJ started to wonder if that was why she ended up following through with talking to her at that police station. It made sense.

“Why?”

“Why were we being hunted down? Or why I didn’t want to risk people?” She asked, not understanding what he wanted.

“Why was he looking for you? It seems like he put a lot of effort into finding you if he was searching for the better part of a year.” Roslyn chewed on the inside of her lip. She couldn’t think of a believable other than the truth. She didn’t want to get into Crowley wanting to know information and then they were going to want to know that information and it would just make them more curious when she refused to tell them.

So, she shrugged, “I don’t know, some sort of control thing maybe? The dude was mental.” She could tell he didn’t believe that answer, but he didn’t press, just continued on with the next question.

“Do you know why he wanted Kevin?” Again, she shrugged. It took a moment before Agent Hotch realized she wasn’t going to elaborate. “Can you tell me how you and Kevin met?”

“Um…dad brought him back…to the motel.” She said, “and that’s about it.” She didn’t really know what he wanted her to say, or if he was wanting to hear anything in particular. Roslyn was starting to wonder if they were going to ask anything about her dad’s ‘murders,’ it would be pretty shocking if they didn’t. Maybe they were scared they would set her off and it would end the questioning. Granted, they would be right, she knew herself well enough to know it would piss her off and she might not be able to control her mouth, that’s always been her downfall.

“Do you know why your dad brought Kevin back?”

“Because he was a sitting duck out by himself.” She said, almost in a ‘duh’ tone. “Crowley would have chewed him up and spit him back out if dad hadn’t taken him in.” There were a lot of things that were going on in her head. She didn’t know if they were assuming that her father kidnapped Kevin, which was sort of true, but it was for his own good and unavoidable.

“So, they were protecting Kevin?” She nodded.

“Why?”

“Why? What do you mean why? He was in danger. We weren’t just going to leave him to the wolves.” She said. “As much as you think my dad and uncle were some heartless killers, they aren’t…weren’t.” She licked her lips as she corrected herself and blinked a few times. “They weren’t.” She repeated. Agent Hotchner’s face never softened. His demeanor reminded her of how her grandfather was, at least from what she remembered about him.

“Roslyn…” JJ said, lifting her hand to her shoulder. She half expected Roslyn to shake her off, but she didn’t. She did turn to look at JJ.

“I’m not saying my dad didn’t…kill people,” she cleared her throat, “…because he did.” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m not saying that he was a law-abiding citizen because he wasn’t. He broke into places, stole cars, signed up for fake credit cards, made fake ids and probably a dozen other things that I never realized were illegal. But he saved lives.” The way she looked at JJ made her heart hurt. She just wanted JJ to believe her. There were a few silent seconds before she turned away from JJ. “That’s all I have to say about Dad and Uncle Sam. I’m not going to help you fill in their record.”

JJ sighed. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear, that wasn’t what the supervisors above them wanted to hear. Agent Hotchner looked to JJ who shrugged.

“Did you travel with your father and uncle?” Agent Reid asked.

“For the most part.” She said.

“When you weren’t with your father, where were you?” She frowned.

“Here and there.” She shrugged.

“Did he have a main place? A home?” Agent Reid asked and again Roslyn shrugged. She wasn’t about to tell them, and they knew it.

“Did he leave you alone? Or did he leave you with somebody else?” She didn’t answer.

“Did one of those people happen to be Robert Singer?” Roslyn wasn’t able to put a cap on her reaction in time. JJ was a little surprised to, they hadn’t told her they found a new name. Roslyn bit onto the inside of her lip and squared her shoulders slightly.

“Where did you get that name?” She asked calmly, she raked through all of the emails she could think of, but she couldn’t remember half of them, that’s how she spoke to her friends and she spoke to them a lot.

“He has you listed as the sole beneficiary in his will.” Agent Hotchner said. Roslyn blew a long breath out of her nose; she’d forgotten about that.

“Fine, Dad left me with Bobby. Why does it matter?”

“If it doesn’t matter, why didn’t you just say his name when we asked you a second ago?” She didn’t respond and they could tell that she was starting to get frustrated. “According to his records, he died due to a gunshot wound to his head.”

“That’s what happened.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Who killed him?”

“Don’t know.” She said.

“I don’t believe that.” Agent Hotchner said.

“Good for you?” She said, scoffing. “I don’t really care what you believe.”

“How did your father and Uncle know Robert?”

“That all happened before I was born.” She said, “he’d been friends with my grandfather.”

“How often did you spend with him?”

“I don’t know.” She said, “A lot of time.” Roslyn tried thinking of something to change the topic to, she didn’t want to talk about Bobby, not with them. She was trying to think about what other questions they were going to want to know. She also wasn’t really sure what came up when one looked up Bobby. She knew he had a few DUI’s and possibly assault or breaking and entering, she was pretty sure he’d never been picked up for any big-ticket crimes, but she couldn’t be sure. 

“Did Robert also know about Crowley?” Roslyn groaned.

“Really? Were back to that?” Agent Hotchner waited for her to answer the question. “Yes, okay. Bobby knew about Crowley.”

“Was Crowley also interested in him?”

“Define interested.”

“Was Robert ever involved in any of the altercations between Crowley and your father and uncle? Did he and Crowley ever have any altercations just between the two of them?”

“Yeah, both I guess.” She said.

“Can you tell me the nature of those altercations?” She furrowed her eyebrows at the question, _nature of the altercations. _

“Same thing as dad.” She said, shrugging. She wasn’t about to start elaborating. There wasn’t much she could go into without getting into the whole, Bobby losing his soul and Crowley’s bones. The longer she sat there and thought about what they were asking and saying, the more she tried piecing together the information they had. It was hard because she didn’t know what everyone else had said to them, she didn’t know what her emails said, and she was pretty sure her brain still wasn’t operating at 100%, so she wasn't thinking through everything as she said it.

“Was Crowley the one that killed Robert?”

“I told you, I don’t know who killed Bobby.”

“I told you I don’t believe that.”

“And then I said, _I don’t really care what you believe._” She leaned forward slightly. “I wasn’t there, I can’t tell you what happened.”

“But your father was there.”

“And? Do you really think he was going to tell his 14-year-old daughter the details of how a family member was killed? He tried to save me from as many nightmares as he could.”

“And you have no idea who killed him?”

“No.”

“Was there anyone else that your father left you with, or had a strong friendship with?”

“No.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“No one? Dead or alive?”

“I just said no.” She could tell that neither of the agents believed her, but she really didn’t care. She would not name anyone else.

000

Roslyn looked around the room, it wasn’t large, just like JJ had said. There was a dresser, a bed, a closet, and a large window. The window was nice, her bedroom in the bunker didn’t have a window. The FBI had given her duffle bag back, which JJ had set on the end of the bed. Felix was setting up the Pack n Play next to the bed.

“Does this mean the investigation is over?” Roslyn asked JJ.

“No, but I’m hoping that they will end it shortly. It will honestly depend on the management above my team.” Roslyn nodded.

“That will do it,” Felix said, standing up fully. He smiled at the baby in Roslyn’s arms. While they were both happy to be done with the questioning, at least for now. Roslyn had gotten a few moments with Kevin before they left, he was happy to be going home and she was excited for him.

“If you don’t like the bedspread, we can get you another one.” Roslyn wrinkled her nose, blankets are blankets.

“They’re fine.” She said. Roslyn was more upset that Felix couldn’t stay there with her. She understood in the sense that it was JJ’s house, and she and Will decided who got to stay, but Roslyn was desperate to not be alone. Felix would be going back to his father’s, much to his mother’s displeasure. It was about a 45-minute drive, he promised he’d come every day, but she knew that wouldn’t be sustainable, eventually one of them would need to get a job, baby supplies doesn’t pay for itself, and Roslyn figured JJ wouldn’t appreciate her using any of her father’s credit cards.

“Thank you.” Roslyn told him, “when are you going to your dad’s.” Will called JJ’s name from the other room and she excused herself.

“Whenever they kick me out.” He said, “Collen’s a little pissed that we’ll be sharing a room again, but he’ll get over it.” Roslyn licked her lips and looked at the ground. His attempt at getting her to smile failed. “We’ll get through this.” He said, running his hand down her arms, resting at her elbows, his thumbs running back and forth over her skin. “It’s just going to take a little while.”

“Two years is a long time.”

“I know, we’re just going to have to make this work.”

“I know.”

“And this will be good for us in the long run.”

“If one more person tells me that this is going to ‘be good for me’ I’m going to break something.” Felix sighed.

“You know I don’t mean that everyone getting killed is a good thing.”

“Be everyone else does.”

“I can’t say that’s true or not, but I don’t want you to look at it like that. I want you to look at all the opportunities that a normal life opens for us, for Hazel.” She didn’t answer. “We’re going to be okay.”

“Until the other foot drops.” She grumbled.

“We’ll worry about that later; we just need to get over this hump.” He slumped down a little so he could catch her gaze. “We’ll be okay,” he repeated.

“Okay.” She said, but they're still wasn’t much life to her voice. “Fine, whatever.” She tightened her grip on the baby who was playing with her hair.

“We’ll make it work.” He reassured her, “we’ve gone through much worse. It’s just going to take a while.”

JJ softly knocked on the door, grabbing the teenagers’ attention. “Food just got here, pizza.”

“Thanks,” Felix said. “We’ll be right out.” Felix waited for JJ to leave before going back to their conversation. “Are you okay?”

“No Felix, I’m not okay.” She adjusted Hazel so she was on her good hip. “Dad, Uncle Sam, and Cass are dead. We’ve had to leave our home, and now I’m living with two people who I know nothing about, and you can’t even stay here with me!” Her voice had risen a few pitches by the time she reached the end.

“I. Roz, I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“I don’t want you to _do _anything, I just, I don’t know what- no, I want my dad back.” Her voice broke and bit her lip and she looked up towards the ceiling. She took a couple of deep breaths, “I want-“

“I know.” He pulled her into him. “I know.”


	12. Chapter 12

Roslyn couldn't sleep. Six days she's been here, and she didn't feel any more comfortable now, then she did the morning she stepped foot in the house. She's always had trouble zoning in on her feelings, mostly because she spent a lot of her time actively avoiding them, but this one was very persistent. She felt out of place, she didn't fit into their lives.

JJ and Will were both very involved in their careers –even though JJ had taken some time off, Roslyn could tell— and any time rightfully went to Henry. They were a happy little family unit that Roslyn didn't want to intrude on, so she mostly kept to her room. Felix did as he promised, coming every day, but she had such a hard time sleeping at night, due to both her paranoia and the baby waking up every few hours, so she mostly slept when he was there, and he took a shift caring for the baby. There was about an hour or two when she was awake while he was there and they normally went for a walk around the neighborhood, it was the only time Roslyn got out of her bedroom other than to use the bathroom during the day.

JJ wasn't sure what to do, she felt that giving Roslyn her space was the best course of action, it's not like anyone wrote a book on this kind of thing. The closest thing she could find was articles about fostering at-risk youth. It didn't fit exactly because Roslyn didn't seem to have abandonment issues, any that she's noticed anyway but there were a lot of crossovers when it came to taking in an unfamiliar teenager who has experienced trauma.

"I noticed some of the leftovers we put in the fridge last night weren't there," Will said as they were getting ready for bed.

"At least we know she's eating," JJ said, sighing. "I think…I don't know what to think." She slumped down into the bed. "How long do we let her close herself off like this?"

"You can't really force anything on her." Will said, "I think you should just wait for her to give you an opening." He gave her a small smile, climbing into the bed with her. "She'll give you one, it's just going to take some time." He could tell that she didn't like that answer.

"I'm just worried." She said after a few moments of silence. "Constantly being locked up in her room isn't good for her."

"Felix was saying that she's spending most of the day sleeping and staying up all night."

"That's not good for her either!" JJ said, "I wish she'd let me help a little. She won't even let me change the bandages, I'm really starting to worry about her stomach, she's been taking the antibiotics, but she needs to go a doctor to make sure everything is healing correctly and get the stitches taken out."

"I don't know how to help you with that," Will said. "I doubt you'll be able to talk her into anything she doesn't want to do, at least not right now."

"You're right, but it still has to get done, and I want to get her, and Hazel set up with a pediatrician, she needs to get her vaccines and start some regular checkups. Maybe I'll try bringing that up when they get back from their walk tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Will said, yawning. "You should probably ask Roslyn if she ever got any of her vaccines while you're at it." JJ nodded.

"Yeah…I'll do that."

"Have they closed the case yet?" Will asked.

"Without any bodies, they really don't have any physical evidence and without Roslyn's help, they don't have any more leads. There's no way they'd ever be able to make an arrest with what they have. Aaron said they would be closing it."

"What about the DNA test? Did that come back positive?" JJ bit her lip.

"I told Aaron that I didn't want to know." She sighed. "I just…I…Let's get Roslyn through losing her dad and uncle, then I'll worry about all the other trauma. One thing at a time." Will shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that.

000

"Pretty little neighborhood," Felix commented.

"I guess," Roslyn said, looking over the houses. She didn't like how close together everyone was, there wasn't much privacy. It made her miss South Dakota, 15 acres of junked cars and the only annoying thing about the neighbors were their complaints about the car packer.

"You guess?" Felix gave her some side-eye. "What's wrong with it?"

"The houses are too close together." He chuckled. "Everyone can see everyone else's business."

"I doubt anyone cares." He said.

"Of course, they care, there's a reason there's stereotypes for nosy neighbors and busybodies. I miss the salvage yard." Felix was quiet for a few paces as they rounded the corner of JJ's street.

"You know, once you turn 18, we can go back there." He offered. "I mean, you'll own the land, all we have to do is build. We can reopen the shop, Bobby always made good money and the people know us." She stopped walking and turned to fully face him. He had Hazel in his one arm, his other hand intertwined with Roslyn's.

"You mean that?" She narrowed her eyes at him like she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Why wouldn't I mean that?"

"You said if we ever settled down somewhere, that you would want to be near your family, which is here." She tilted her head slightly, "because you know, it wasn't like my family was ever really going to settle anywhere."

"I don't need to be in my family's backyard." He said, "it's a day's drive from here, more than enough time that no one's just going to pop in for a quick visit without letting us know. The property is huge, its paid off, neither one of us have to worry about work, and it means a lot to the both of us." He shrugged, "I honestly think that would be the best place for us to start." Roslyn didn't know what to say, but for the first time, she felt like there was something to look forward too, even if it was two years away. They walked the rest of the way back to JJ's in silence.

JJ was sitting at the kitchen table when they walked inside, scrolling through her phone. She glanced up as they shut the front door, Henry was watching Tv in the living room. "Hey, Roslyn." She said it cautiously, setting her phone down on the table. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Roslyn glanced at Felix, who shrugged.

"I'll go lay her down," Felix said, moving towards Roslyn's room while Roslyn bit the inside of her cheek and moved into the kitchen. Those few moments of content she had from Felix's offer slowly fading away as she was reminded of the current predicament.

"What's up?" as Roslyn got closer to the table, she noticed several pieces of papers stacked up in different piles, her eyebrows furrowed, and she frowned. She honestly had no idea what they could possibly be. JJ glanced down to the table and sat back in her seat, gesturing for Roslyn to do so in the chair next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about picking a pediatrician for Hazel." She picked up one of the small stacks of papers. "This is the one we picked for Henry, but I figured you would want to shop around, so I printed out all of the ones who accept our insurance in the area and some of their reviews." Roslyn scanned over the first page before looking through the reviews.

"I honestly have no idea what I should be looking for. They're all doctors." Roslyn set the paper down, looking up at JJ.

"Uh, we chose Dr. Benning because she came highly recommended by a few of our friends, we agree with her views on vaccination, she offers same-day appointments for emergencies, and the location is convenient," JJ said. "Henry loves her." She added. Roslyn opened and shut her mouth a few times.

"That all sounds good to me," Roslyn said. "I really don't have the slightest idea when it comes to picking doctors." She shrugged. JJ noticed that she was in a slightly better mood then she had been the few other times JJ's seen her over the last few days.

"If you end up not liking her, you can always switch," JJ assured her. "It's going to be a minute before you and she is under our insurance anyway. So, if you want to go through some other options." She gestured to the other piles of paper. "Another thing I wanted to ask."

"Huh?"

"Do you know if your dad got you your vaccines while you were growing up."

"Eh, probably not. Dad didn't really think of things like that." Roslyn said as she organized the papers into one pile, fulling intending on going through them later that night. "Hazel is up to date though." She said as Felix came back into the room.

"Up to date on what?" Felix asked, wanting to get caught up in the conversation.

"Her vaccines," Roslyn said.

"Oh, yeah." Felix pulled out the chair across from the women. JJ was slightly surprised.

"She is? How did you get the immunizations without a birth certificate or Social?" Roslyn and Felix shared a look. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Felix said and JJ nodded. Roslyn chewed on her lip.

"Where's the notebook with the records?" Roslyn asked Felix.

"I think we left it at- behind." He said, catching himself before he said 'bunker'. JJ caught the slip but didn't comment on it.

"We're going to need it," Roslyn said.

"I'll make the trip." He said, he didn't like the idea of driving 20 hours by himself, maybe he'd enlist his brother to go with him. It would also give him a chance to get more of Hazel's things and he was sure Roslyn has some stuff she wanted as well.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Roslyn asked and JJ shocks her head. That was enough for today and she was happy the conversation went as well as it did.

000

Roslyn leaned back against the bed. Felix had left about two hours before. Hazel was playing around with some of the toys Felix had recently bought her. It had been getting harder and harder for them to find toys that kept the baby entertained for longer than five minutes. At the moment, she was enjoying a large wooden activity cube. She really seemed to enjoy the spinnable blocks, laughing as they made little 'whooshing' sounds. Roslyn was doing research on JJ's family, she felt a little bad about it, knowing she'd probably get just as much, if not more, information if she just went out into the living room and asked.

She found some newspapers talking about JJ's soccer scholarship, and a few others about the family's business, it looked like they owned a tire repair shop for a short amount of time. Her grandparents owned a farm, as far as she could tell they were still alive and still living on the property. Eventually, she found what she was really looking for, an article about her namesake. Her father hadn't told her why JJ wanted her named after her sister, Roslyn couldn't be sure if he knew or not. Even the few newspaper articles she read weren't very helpful, they were just about 'sending prayers for the family during this hard time.' Eventually, Roslyn found one that mentioned the daughter being found in the home by her younger sister. Considering there was no outcry to find her killer or any mention of an illness, Roslyn made an educated guess that the death was either accidental or self-inflicted; it was hard to tell. She kept looking for about another 15 minutes before Hazel got bored of the cube and demanded Roslyn's attention and Roslyn put the laptop up for the night.

The neighborhood was really quiet after about 10:30, cars stopped driving by, house lights turned off and the only proof of life seemed to be dim flickering's of TVs through thin curtains. This is also when JJ and Will went to bed and Roslyn was the only one left awake. She tried sleeping, she really did, but every time she closed her eyes, she'd hear something, she was almost certain that it was all in her head. Her mind was fucking with her, her own subconscious not believing she could go more than a week without something bad happening.

She found herself getting up and checking the locks several times a night, watching out the windows, looking for something that didn't fit. Her behavior reminded her of her father's when they had lived with Ben and Lisa. Roslyn was young, not old enough to have been infected with the paranoia and erratic behavior she was now displaying. She remembered him coming into her room several times a night for the first month of them living there, he was never in there long, just long enough to make sure everything was on the up and up. By the second month, he'd only come in once, right before he went to bed, to check on her. Roslyn wondered if that's how long it would take her to calm down. If she followed that timeline, it would take a year for the monsters to come back and she honestly didn't think she was that lucky.

The baby was the only thing keeping Roslyn from losing her head completely. She could tell Hazel missed Dean and her uncle. She was fussier than normal, waking up more than she did while they lived in the bunker. Roslyn knew Hazel would adjust to the loss far quicker than Roslyn would and it made Roslyn sick to the stomach to think Hazel would only know Dean through stories, and some, probably most of those stories would make him look like the bad guy. But Roslyn felt a little solace in not being the only Winchester left. Hazel had started waking up around three in the morning and then again at six. Each time it took Roslyn about ten to fifteen minutes to get her back down.

Roslyn would have thought this would be easier, considering all the times her father and uncle have died, but this time was different. For one, the other times, she had something to focus on. The first time Dean died, she and Bobby were looking for Sam, well Bobby was but Roslyn was young and thought she was helping by watching the news and waiting for his picture to show up. When Sam died for the first time, she still had Dean and he essentially got her through it. When she thought both Dean and Sam died after the attack on Dick Roman, she was focused on staying off the grid and dodging Crowley, that was quickly followed up with protecting the unborn child that was forced on her. Now, she felt stuck in this house. The big bad guys were dead, she currently didn't have anything to hunt, and as far as she knew, nothing was hunting her. Roslyn had the baby, who did take up a lot of her time, but she saw so much of her father and uncle in the baby that it hurt.

000

Another week passed before JJ noticed Roslyn coming out of her room a little more. At this point, the bruises that had been on her face and arm were almost completely faded. JJ still hadn't seen the other injuries, but according to Felix, they were healing up nicely and that she didn't have to worry, but of course, she did.

JJ watched as Roslyn came into the kitchen with Hazel on her hip, the baby was only wearing a diaper. JJ had heard the baby crying a few minutes before, but the cries seemed to have subsided to whining as Roslyn opened the freezer and pulled out a teething ring that JJ hadn't noticed was in there.

"Teething?" JJ asked from where she was cutting up a banana for Henry. Roslyn looked to her as she gave the baby the ring.

"Yeah, she's been fussy all night," Roslyn said, smoothing out the baby's bedhead. The cold ring seemed to be working for now, but Roslyn knew she'd end up throwing it at some point and start back up again.

JJ could see the teenager was tired just looking at the darkness under her eyes. Her hair was messily braided down one side and the entire front of her shirt was covered in baby drool. "We use Camilia Teething drops for Henry, we still have a few if you'd like to give them a try." She offered casually. She put the cut-up pieces of banana on the table of Henry's highchair while he was still munching on a few pieces of baby cereal.

"Camilia Drops?"

"They're homeopathic, they help with the pain." She explained, "they work great for Henry." She could see Roslyn debating it in her head. Roslyn wasn't normally very concerned about ingredients, she didn't have much room to judge considering she grew up on diner take-out and shitty gas station food, but she wanted better for Hazel and one of her main goals was avoiding addictive products considering all of the other members of her family had been addicted to one thing or another, both her grandfather and her father were alcoholics and while she wouldn't consider her uncle to be an alcoholic, at least not as bad as her dad, but he'd been addicted to Demon blood at one point. Roslyn wasn't worried about Hazel drinking from the demon tap, but it's been proven that the Winchesters have addictive personalities. The only bell going off in her head concerning the drops was the pain relief.

"Can I see the package?"

"Of course." JJ smiled at Henry as she stood and went to grab them. Roslyn really wanted to be sleeping or at least laying down. Henry was watching her from the highchair, and Roslyn smiled at him. It was weird for Roslyn to think that he was technically her younger brother, she'd been an only child for so long, save the year her and Dean lived with Lisa and Ben. She wasn't sure what to do about it. She'd only had a few interactions with the toddler, a few times when she'd been awake in the middle of the night, he'd come out of his room wanting something to drink. Roslyn had gotten it for him, not seeing a reason to wake the other two adults for a glass of water.

"Here you go." JJ passed along the box that was about 2/3s empty. Roslyn looked over the ingredient list. "Any specific concerns?" JJ asked as she watched Roslyn chew on the inside of her cheek. Roslyn sighed and she debated on sharing.

"I'm trying to avoid giving her anything with addictive…properties? For lack of better term." The back did a pretty good job of explaining the ingredients and she was pretty desperate to help the baby, so she grabbed a tube and reread the instructions before giving it to the baby.

"Addictive?" JJ asked. It was an interesting thing to target. She's heard parents say they wanted to avoid hormones, preservatives, just overall junk food, but she hasn't heard anyone just single out addictive ingredients.

Roslyn shrugged, "I don't know, from what I've seen from my family, we've got a tendency to get easily addicted to things. Dad was a functioning alcoholic, Uncle Sam had…issues with some things and he didn't exactly go easy on the beer, Grandpa brushed his teeth with Jack Danial's. So, if I can keep her from getting hooked on caffeine, or sugar, or any specific supplement, I'd like to try." JJ frowned. There was mention of possible substance abuse in the original profile for the brothers, and there was evidence of Roslyn smoking on her laptop and her comment about needing a drink in the hospital came to mind. JJ had decided to not question her about it unless she saw evidence herself, but this seemed like a good opportunity to feel her out.

"Do you think you have any…issues with anything?" JJ asked carefully. Again, Roslyn shrugged.

"Caffeine I guess. I like whiskey; it tastes good, but I'm not really _addicted_ to anything." She moved over, grabbing a paper towel, wetting it and started trying to clean off some of the drool that was covering the baby's chest. Hazel was not having it, she pushed the towel away, trying to angle her body towards Roslyn's chest. When Roslyn's turned, the tank top she was wearing gave JJ a good look at the wound on the back of her shoulder. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't covered and that the stitches had been taken out, momentarily steering JJ's attention towards it.

"Did you take your stitches out?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Roslyn didn't seem phased by the tone of her voice. "They'd been in for over 14 days, which is the standard amount of time to leave stitches in," Roslyn said. "And Hazel likes to rest her face on my shoulder and the ones on the front were scratching her face."

"What about your stomach?"

"I took those out too." She threw the paper towel away.

"Roslyn, you- a doctor is supposed to do that, you could have hurt yourself!"

"It doesn't take a medical degree to take out stitches," Roslyn said.

"That's not the point, you had major abdominal surgery, those stitches should have been in there until the doctor said they should come out."

"I'm fine." Roslyn said, "This isn't the first time I've been shot." JJ took a deep breath and reminded herself she needed to not come across as 'nagging' as it would probably just put her on the defensive. "I don't understand why you're upset." Roslyn was honestly too tired to really argue or fight.

"Removing stitches before they are supposed to be removed, the wound could reopen-"

"It didn't."

JJ continued like she wasn't interrupted, "the infection could get worse. It could scar worse."

"I don't care about scaring," Roslyn said, pretending the infection hadn't been mentioned, she didn't have a rebuttal for that. JJ saw that the teenager was legitimately confused,

"I just want you to be healthy."

"I _am _healthy." Roslyn groaned, "it's not like my guts are falling out, and I'm taking the medication the doctor gave me. That's honestly the best you're getting from me." JJ pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to think of a way to explain.

"How would Dean handle this?" JJ asked. Crossing her arms over her chest, the question caught Roslyn off guard.

"Huh?" Roslyn adjusted her grip on Hazel.

"What would your father do if he was here right now? What would he do about these wounds? Would he be checking on them? Or would he let you handle them yourself?" JJ could tell Roslyn was debating her answer, "be truthful, I'm sure Dean did things he felt were best without always doing what you wanted. Right?"

"I guess."

"So, what would he do?" Roslyn huffed and JJ had her answer. "Please? Just humor me." Roslyn was silent for several moments before she rolled her eyes,

"Fine. Let me change her first." She didn't wait for JJ to respond before she went around her, back towards her bedroom. JJ took another deep breath and let it out slowly before going back to Henry.

When she came back out of her room, she set the baby down on the floor in the living room, setting a few toys down around her. She'd also changed out of the drool-soaked tank-top into what looked to be one of Felix's shirts.

Roslyn slumped down in the chair across from where JJ was sitting. JJ got to cleaning up Henry, setting him down on the floor with Hazel when she finished. "Are you still in pain?" JJ asked as she washed her hands. Roslyn shrugged. "Was that a yes or…?"

"It's sore," Roslyn said. JJ gestured for her to stand up. Roslyn didn't look too happy as she lifted her shirt. JJ was surprised with how good it looked, granted the last time she saw it, Roslyn had just come out of surgery a few days before. They were now approaching the three-week mark since she showed up on JJ's front porch.

"What about your shoulder? Are you having any trouble moving it, or lifting it?" JJ asked. Roslyn had refused physical therapy much to JJ's displeasure.

"It's getting stronger." Roslyn shrugged, "It'll be fine." JJ frowned at a few of the other scars she noticed on her stomach.

"What happened here?" JJ ran her finger across a few thin, faded lines that were scattered around a little above her bellybutton. Roslyn looked at them.

"Uhh…" She wrinkled her nose. "I think those are from the time I jumped out a window. I don't know for sure."

"You jumped out a window?"

"Yeah." Roslyn pulled the shirt back down. Figuring JJ was finished looking at her stomach. "Dad did too, he cushioned my fall." The look on JJ's face made Roslyn go a little more in-depth. "We were running from someone and the only way out was through a window." Her explanation didn't seem to satisfy JJ and Roslyn gave up.

"Why were you running?"

"They were trying to kill us, you know, let's not get into all that." Roslyn scratched the back of her neck and went back to her seat. JJ seemed a little flustered as she recovered her thoughts.

"So…are you hungry?" JJ glanced towards the refrigerator, she had enough eggs and there was some sausage in the freezer.

"I'm okay," Roslyn said.

"When was the last time you ate? And what did you eat?" Roslyn didn't answer her. "You're not starving in my house," JJ said as she stood.

"I'm not hungry," Roslyn said.

"I don't care." Roslyn rolled her eyes as JJ pulled out the eggs, setting them on the counter. "How do you like your eggs?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Over easy then, got it." JJ glanced at Roslyn who was not amused. "No Felix today?"

"He and Collen went to get Hazel's stuff. They probably won't be back for a couple of days."

"Collen's his brother right?"

"One of them, Collen is the second youngest on his dad's side."

"How many siblings does he have?"

"Uh, seven in all. He's got two older brothers and then two younger one on his dad's side, and then two younger half-brothers on his mom's side."

"All boys?"

"All boys," Roslyn confirmed. JJ winced at the idea of having to raise seven boys. She wondered if his brothers were as well behaved as Felix was. "They're pretty cool. I haven't really been able to meet his two youngest brothers since I don't get along with his mother, but Felix said they're okay." JJ glanced at her daughter who was watching Henry play with Hazel.

"So…you and he are pretty close."

"What gave you that idea?" Roslyn leaned back in the wooden chair; JJ ignored the attitude in her tone.

"I just mean, for teenagers, you two are pretty serious. How long have the two of you been together?" Roslyn thought about it for a few moments.

"I don't know exactly." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "We've always been close. I mean…" her cheeks reddened as she thought back to the time Dean had found the two of them kissing in one of the Junkers at the salvage yard. She'd been ten around that time. "We didn't start like…I think I was around six months pregnant when we crossed that line." JJ finished up putting the food on the plate.

"He's really good with Hazel." JJ watched as Roslyn poked around at the food on her plate, the teenager had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he is." Over the last two weeks, JJ had quite a bit of time to really think about things. Before she found Roslyn or Roslyn found her, JJ thought about her often, generally, her thoughts would ramp up around Roslyn's birthday, but when she thought about Roslyn, it was like her brain was locked onto the image of Roslyn as a newborn. But that wasn't the case anymore. She was sad that she missed out on Roslyn's younger years, she was sad that she wasn't able to be there for Roslyn when she was pregnant, or when she was running from bad guys, or for any of the other things that happened to her, but she had to remind herself that Roslyn still had a long way to go before she was able to be on her own, JJ still had time.

"He said that you're having trouble sleeping at night," JJ said.

"Hazel's been waking up throughout the night." Roslyn shrugged. "It's hard to sleep when she's up every few hours. Not to mention teething is a bitch."

"Had she been sleeping through the night before?"

"Um…she woke up once, I want to say around three or four, but Dad was normally up and if he heard her moving around he'd come in and take care of her." She said, "I think she misses him." She finally took a bite of her eggs. JJ was quiet for a few moments. One of the things she'd been worried about when she and Will decided they didn't want Felix to be living there along with Roslyn, was removing the last little bit of support and help Roslyn had with Hazel. JJ and Will had done shifts for the first year of Henry's life, there was no way she would have been able to do it all by herself without some serious sleep deprivation.

"Is it just because she's waking up? Are there any other reasons you're having trouble?" Roslyn shrugged, pushing around the food on her plate. JJ waited for her to respond for a few moments before it became clear that she wasn't going to. "I want you to know that you aren't living here alone. If you need help, all you have to do is ask." Again, Roslyn didn't respond. JJ sighed, but let her finish eating without any other questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! if you did, please let me know. Any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
